Viva la Vida
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Masa SMA harusnya menyenangkan. Tapi bagi Naruto, penggemar Coldplay sekaligus pemain baseball gagal, masa SMA-nya semakin terteror sejak ia terpaksa melibatkan diri dengan klub American Football di sekolahnya, Konoha Red Foxes. UPDATED
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I am making no profit from this fanfiction  
**Warning:** AU, Crossover, OOC, OC, Various pairs, Coldplay biased :)  
**Notes [1]:** Semua chara Eyeshield 21 berusia 20 (Angkatannya Sena), 21 (Angkatannya Hiruma), 22 (Angkatannya Takami). Chara Naruto berusia 16-18. Post series Eyeshield 21 (Jadi ini sesudah event Devil Bats memenangkan Christmas Bowl dll).

* * *

**-1-**

**Pilot**

* * *

Suara lagu Viva la Vida milik Coldplay terdengar kencang di rumah sederhana keluarga Namikaze. Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi. Minimal 5 lagu Coldplay akan disetel oleh sang putra, Naruto Namikaze. Seorang bocah yang mengaku penggemar nomor satu Coldplay di seluruh dunia. Jika punya uang dan tidak dilarang Ayahnya—Minato Namikaze, mungkin dia sudah dari dulu menjadi _groupies_-nya Coldplay.

Minato Namikaze, pria tampan yang berada di usia akhir 30an ini membuka pintu kamar putra semata wayangnya dengan kasar.

"NARUTO, SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, KECILKAN VOLUMENYA!" Teriak pria yang biasanya kalem ini. Dilihatnya sang putra sedang beraksi layaknya penyanyi di atas kasur.

Naruto meringis melihat ayahnya yang marah. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Tapi, Yah, ini sudah kecil kok." Masih saja anak ini _ngeyel._

Minato mendekati DVD Player Naruto dan melihat volumenya. "Ini volume maksimal, tahu! Cepat kecilkan, bisa-bisa kita dimarahi tetangga lagi!" Perintahnya.

Naruto dengan berat hati menurut.

"Sarapannya sudah siap, ayo turun." Ajak Minato. Lalu dia memperhatikan penampilan putranya yang masih mengenakan piyama beruang. "Kau juga harus siap-siap ke sekolah kan, cepat ganti baju."

"Iya, iya. Sudah Ayah sarapan saja sana, aku mau siap-siap dulu." Kata Naruto sambil mendorong Minato keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh iya, Naruto, Ayah ingin pinjam salah satu CD Coldplay-mu ya." Pinta Minato di ujung pintu. "Yang _X & Y_ saja."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "Hee, untuk apa?" Tanyanya tidak rela.

"Untuk menemaniku di sela-sela pekerjaan yang membosankan." Jelas Minato.

"Ayah mau kerja di rumah lagi?" Naruto memandang Ayahnya heran. Akhir-akhir ini Minato memang menghabiskan pekerjaannya di rumah terus.

Minato mengangguk, "Yeah begitulah, aku sedang _mandek_ ide."

"Kalau gitu lebih baik cari inspirasi di luar rumah, kan? Misalnya ke Konoha Park." Naruto ikut memberi usul.

Pekerjaan Minato adalah novelis, sama seperti ayahnya, Jiraiya. Dan sama seperti ayahnya pula, mereka sama-sama novelis _Best Seller_. Walau tentu saja genre mereka berdua beda. Jiraiya fokus pada genre dewasa 17+, sedangkan Minato menulis tentang sejarah dan membahas lingkungan hidup.

Minato mengangguk. "Nanti sajalah ke Konoha Park-nya, aku mau santai di rumah saja dulu."

"Jangan lupa, Ayah, kerja, kerja! Inget _deadline_!" Kata Naruto mengingatkan.

Minato tertawa sambil mengusap rambut anaknya. "Yeah, Ayah tahu. Tenang saja." Serunya. "Okay, nanti CD nya kuambil langsung ya." Setelah itu Minato turun ke bawah.

Naruto lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah. Setelah siap semuanya, dia memandang poster besar dengan bingkai mewah yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Chris Martin, Will Champion, Guy Berryman, Jonny Buckland, aku ke sekolah dulu ya. Lihat aku baik-baik." Seru Naruto. Sudah jadi rutinitasnya untuk menyapa satu-satu personil Coldplay di pagi hari sebelum ke sekolah. Lalu bocah pirang itu turun untuk sarapan.

.

.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sebaya dengan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, dan tersenyum senang begitu melihatnya. "Hei, Sakura." Balasnya riang. Sakura Haruno adalah sahabat sejak lahirnya Naruto. Orangtua mereka juga akrab, rumah mereka berdua pun berdekatan. Wajar kalau Naruto dan Sakura kini menjadi sahabat karib. Jauh dari zona cinta-cintaan, perlu diingat.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju SMA Konoha.

Sakura menjejeri langkahnya dengan Naruto. "Naruto, kau sudah buat PR puisi bahasa inggris yang disuruh Pak Iruka belum?" Tanya Sakura, si gadis terpintar seangkatan.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dengan bangga. "Sudah dong."

"Oh ya, tumben sekali." Kata Sakura kagum. "Boleh liat?" Pintanya.

Naruto mengaduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku tulis bahasa Inggrisnya yang sudah sangat lecek sekali. Dan diberikannya ke Sakura.

Sakura membaca sepenggal puisi itu.

"_Was a long and dark December_

_From the rooftops I remember_

_There was snow_

_White snow"_

Lalu Sakura memandang Naruto heran. "Tunggu, ini bukannya lirik lagu Coldplay yang Violet Hill, ya?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "He-eh, wah hebat kau bisa tahu." Jawabnya riang.

"Naruto bodoh, kalau sampai Pak Iruka tahu gimana?" Semprot Sakura. "Kau bisa kena detensi lagi."

Naruto tertawa ringan. "Santai saja Sakura, kurasa Pak Iruka tidak akan tahu. Yah, dia kan rada-rada jadul." Jelas Naruto santai. "Lagipula, Coldplay itu sumber inspirasiku. Dengan menulis lirik mereka di tugas puisiku, akan semakin menunjukkan betapa cintanya aku pada _band_ itu."

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak mau ikut campur." Gumamnya sambil mengembalikkan buku tulis Naruto.

Naruto masih saja nyengir tanpa dosa. Hingga kemudian sebuah Audi R8 silver berhenti mendadak tepat di belakangnya, sampai membuatnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung Sakura dengan sigap menahan Naruto.

Naruto memandang mobil itu dengan penuh kebencian. "Cih, Audi R8 itu-" Naruto dengan marah berjalan menghampiri mobil itu. "Oi, _Teme_, keluar kau!"

Jendela mobil itu lalu terbuka. Tampak seorang pria bertampang artis dengan _sun glasses_, rambut berwarna gelap, dan ketika dia membuka _glasse_s-nya, tampak sepasang mata _onyx_ yang luar biasa memikat. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha, murid terkaya di SMA Konoha. Putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha, pemilik Uchiha Corp. Biar kelihatannya Sasuke itu seorang Pangeran sempurna, sebenarnya dia tidak lebih dari seorang psikopat yang hobi melihat orang lain menderita_. _Yeah, terserahlah.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, _Dobe_?" Suaranya terdengar melecehkan.

Naruto menggeram marah. "Kau ingin membunuhku atau apa, hah?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Ugh, jelas-jelas kau hampir menabrakku, sialan!" Teriak Naruto kesal hendak mencengkram leher Sasuke. 'Hampir tertabrak' sebenarnya lebih dari lumayan, sudah banyak yang pernah merasakan lebih parah lagi ketika 'dicium' oleh Audi R8 nista ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto." Kata Sakura menahan Naruto, lalu dia balik memandang Sasuke. "Dan kau, minta maaflah pada Naruto." Pintanya lembut.

Sasuke mengerang. Lalu dengan nada malas-malasan dia bergumam. "Yeah, maaf."

"Aku tidak terima permintaan maaf yang tidak niat seperti itu." Sergah Naruto kesal. "Kau hampir menabrakku, tahu! Minta maafnya yang benar dong!"

Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan omongan Naruto, pandangannya tertuju ke Sakura. "Sakura, ikutlah denganku ke sekolah." Ajaknya.

"Eh—" Sakura kaget mendengar ajakan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

Naruto memanas. "Apa? Enak saja, Sakura akan pergi ke sekolah denganku." Kata Naruto sambil memegang erat lengan Sakura.

Sebuah kerutan muncul di kening Sasuke. "Jangan sentuh pacarku seenaknya!" Geramnya.

Naruto mencibir. "Dengar, _teme_, Sakura baru jadi pacarmu selama sebulan kan? Sedangkan aku dan Sakura itu sudah berteman seumur hidup. Jadi, aku yang lebih pantas berangkat ke sekolah dengannya." Tandas Naruto.

Sasuke tidak gentar mendengar ocehan Naruto. "Bodoh, semua orang juga tahu kalau antara pacar dengan teman itu derajatnya lebih tinggi pacar."

"Sahabat jauh lebih berharga daripada pacar, sialan!" Umpat Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke, sudahlah." Sakura menarik Naruto yang dari tadi sudah bernafsu ingin mendaratkan tinjunya ke pipi Sasuke menjauh dari mobil. "Naruto, _please_, jangan kekanak-kanakan." Ia memohon.

Naruto membuang muka.

"Sakura—" Panggil Sasuke dengan nada tidak sabar.

Sakura menghela napas. "Naruto, aku berangkat dengan Sasuke ya." Ujarnya seakan meminta izin.

"Jadi kau juga beranggapan pacar lebih berharga dari sahabat?!"

"Kalian semua berharga untukku!" Sakura lalu mendekat ke Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kau bisa bayangkan jika dia mengamuk dan berbuat keonaran lagi di sekolah? Hanya aku yang bisa menenangkan _mood_ buruknya. Jadi kumohon…"

"Ya sudah, terserah." Seru Naruto ketus.

Setelah menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Naruto, Sakura menaiki Audi R8 Sasuke. Dalam sekejap mobil silver itu melaju kencang meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

.

.

* * *

Audi R8 Sasuke berhenti di lapangan parkir SMA Konoha. Sekolah ini memiliki parkiran yang cukup luas, biasanya yang membawa mobil hanyalah siswa kelas 12. Pengecualian bagi Sasuke, siswa kelas 11 yang bahkan belum berusia 17, tapi sudah memilik SIM. Entah dapat darimana SIM-nya itu_. _Yeah, terserahlah.

Tidak pernah ada murid yang mau memarkirkan mobilnya dekat-dekat dengan mobil Sasuke. Audi silver itu sudah terkenal sebagai 'pencium handal', hampir setengah murid SMU Konoha pernah merasakan 'ciuman maut'-nya.

Kesimpulan: Sasuke sangat hobi menabrak orang.

Sakura membuka seat belt-nya. Lalu memandang sang pacar. "Makasih ya sudah mau nganterin." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura adalah cewek terpintar seangkatan menurut semua orang, tapi ketika dia jadian sama Sasuke, seluruh orang mencabut gelar itu.

Kesimpulan: Yang jadian dengan Sasuke sama dengan bodoh.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke datar.

Ketika Sakura hendak membuka pintu, tangan Sasuke menahannya. Sakura menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik mulai besok aku mengantar-jemputmu saja ya?" Ujarnya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Hah? Tidak usah deh, ngerepotin. Lagian aku lebih suka jalan kaki kok." Tolaknya.

"Dan berangkat bersama si pirang-berisik itu?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

Sakura memutar matanya. "Dia punya nama, Sasuke, namanya Naruto. Dan yeah, kami sudah sejak kecil berangkat besama ke sekolah."

"Tidak boleh." Kata Sasuke tegas. "Jangan berangkat dengannya lagi. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Aku kan pacarmu, sudah seharusnya aku jadi orang yang paling dekat denganmu." Ujar Sasuke penuh emosi. Ingin rasanya dia menghajar sesuatu sekarang.

"Kau memang orang yang paling dekat denganku." Sakura menyakinkan pacarnya yang sudah siap buat mengamuk itu. "Tapi apa salahnya jika aku juga dekat dengan cowok lain?"

"Jika ada cowok lain yang berani mendekatimu selain aku. Mereka. Akan. Mati." Desis Sasuke.

Sakura menatap dalam-dalam mata onyx pacarnya tersebut. Matanya menunjukkan keseriusan, tidak ada keraguan di kata-katanya tadi. Lalu Sakura memegang lebut pipi Sasuke, dan bergumam. "Posesif."

"Hah, apa? Posesif? Aku, tidak—ukh apa-apaan sih. Siapa juga yang posesif?" Sasuke gelagapan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari pipinya.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke. "Lalu itu apa namanya Sasuke? Sampai bawa-bawa kata 'mati' segala, itu menyeramkan tahu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau takut padaku?"

Sakura diam sebentar, pura-pura berpikir. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Sakura dengan harap-harap cemas. Lalu Sakura tersenyum. "Kau memang menakutkan, tapi aku tidak takut padamu."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tidak takut padaku, heh? Aku ini penguasa sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang psikopat sinting, jika ada orang yang berani macam-macam denganku, seluruh agen secret service keluargaku akan di kerahkan untuk memberi pelajaran orang itu. Dan walau kau tahu kenyataan itu, kau masih tak takut padaku? Ironis."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku tidak takut padamu. Aku sayang padamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura turun dari mobil.

Sasuke hanya bisa bengong._ Aku sayang padamu._ Kata itu terulang berkali-kali di kepalanya. Hanya karena 3 kata itulah, Sasuke berhasil menahan keinginannya untuk menyiksa orang lain, pagi hari ini. Hanya untuk pagi ini.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. God of Music?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I am making no profit from this fanfiction  
**Warning:** AU, Crossover, OOC, OC, Various pairs, Coldplay biased :)  
**Notes [1]:** Semua chara Eyeshield 21 berusia 20 (Angkatannya Sena), 21 (Angkatannya Hiruma), 22 (Angkatannya Takami). Chara Naruto berusia 16-18. Post series Eyeshield 21 (Jadi ini sesudah event Devil Bats memenangkan Christmas Bowl dll).

* * *

**-2-**

**God of Music?**

* * *

Pelajaran jam pertama adalah Sejarah, gurunya Pak Hatake. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. Baginya sejarah dan Pak Hatake adalah kombinasi yang cocok. Sama-sama membosankan. Sudah pelajarannya bikin ngantuk, gurunya tukang telat pula. Apalagi Pak Hatake ini fans berat Icha-Icha Paradise, novel karya Kakeknya. Membuat Naruto makin keki sama guru ini. Praktis sepanjang jam pelajaran, Naruto tidur dengan iPod terpasang di kupingnya. Naruto duduk di bangku pojok belakang, tempat yang baginya cukup aman buat tidur.

BRUKK

Penghapus papan tulis mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Naruto. Sontak bocah pirang itu bangun. "Woy, siapa sih yang ngelempar-ngelempar? Ganggu orang tidur aja." Makinya kesal.

"Ehem." Deheman singkat dari Pria bermasker di depan kelas langsung membuat Naruto sadar kalau sekarang masih jam pelajaran. "Namikaze, jadi sepanjang pelajaran saya kau tidur, eh? Pelajaran saya pasti membosankan sekali ya." Suara horror Pak Hatake membuat Naruto merinding.

"Err, nggak kok Pak. Pelajaran Bapak asik banget, saya nggak tidur kok." Naruto mulai beralasan.

Pak Hatake berjalan mendekati bangkunya. "Hoo, kalau begitu kau tau apa yang kita pelajari hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara manis, tapi tetap terdengar menakutkan di kuping Naruto.

"Ah itu—" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, minta bantuan. Matanya tetuju ke Sakura yang duduk di barisan depan, Naruto memasang tampang memelas. Sakura lalu menunjuk ke papan tulis dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Naruto memandang papan tulis, lalu sambil tersenyum yakin dia balik memandang Pak Hatake. "Kita belajar sejarah Yunani Pak."

Pak Hatake mengangguk. "Hm, kau pasti menyimak dengan baik ya." Ada sindiran di nada suaranya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memberi tahu kami semua, siapa Dewa Musik dari Yunani?" Tantangnya.

Naruto terdiam. Bukan karena dia tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia tahu persis siapa itu Dewa Musik. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa Pak Hatake mengatakan Dewa Musik berasal dari Yunani? "Emm, maaf Pak. Tapi menurut saya, Dewa Musik bukan berasal dari Yunani, tapi dari Inggris. Tepatnya di London, tanggal 2 Maret 1977, lahirlah Dewa itu dengan nama Christopher Anthony John Martin, atau lebih dikenal dengan Chris Martin. Dialah Dewa Musik sesungguhnya Pak. Pendiri Coldplay, Chris Martin sang Dewa." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar dan dengan semangat '45.

Sekelas sunyi mendengar jawaban ajaib dari si-idiot-Naruto. Hingga kemudian, Pak Hatake dengan suara yang tak kalah dari megaphone, berteriak. "NAMIKAZE, KELUAR KAU DARI KELAS SAYA!"

"Gyaa, salah saya apa Pak?" Tanya bocah pirang itu polos.

"Kau memang tak pernah menyimak pelajaran saya ya, sudah cepat keluar!" Dengan emosi yang meluap Pak Hatake menggebrak meja Naruto.

Naruto yang ketakutan buru-buru kabur dari keluar kelas, tak ketinggalan dia menaruh iPod di kantongnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto. "Aduh, dasar Naruto bodoh. Dewa Musik itu Dewa Apollo, kenapa hal semudah itu saja dia tidak tahu."

.

.

* * *

Naruto duduk di koridor kelas sambil kembali memasang iPod-nya, sekaligus melanjutkan tidur yang terganngu oleh Pak Hatake tadi. Volume dia setel sampai maximal, Naruto membiarkan suara Chris Martin menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

"Namikaze, sedang apa kau disini?" Sebuah suara terdengar.

Naruto kembali terbangun. Tidak, suara itu tidak keras, bukan bentakan seperti Pak Hatake tadi. Tapi sanggup membangunkannya, bahkan ketika iPod ber volume maximal masih terpasang di kupingnya. _Suara orang ini memang ajaib, ah bukan ini lebih tepatnya alunan musik_. Batin Naruto.

Dia memandang sang pemilik suara. "Ah, Pak Akaba. Selamat pagi." Sapanya formal.

Hayato Akaba, guru seni musik di SMU Konoha. Pria berambut merah eksentrik yang selalu membawa gitar di punggungnya. Dari pada menjadi guru, Pak Akaba lebih pantas menjadi anak band. Guru pujaan para wanita di SMU ini (merangkup murid, guru, staf TU, pengurus kantin, cleaning service, dan bahkan Kepala Sekolah), masih berusia 21 tahun, tapi sudah jadi guru. Lulus kuliah kecepetan, Cuma dalam waktu 3,5 tahun.

Mata merah Pak Akaba memandangnya tajam. "Fuu, tidur di koridor saat jam pelajaran. Bukan tindakan yang terpuji, Namikaze."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Saya dikeluarkan dari kelas Pak Hatake, Pak." Jelasnya, sambil menyimpan iPod-nya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mendesah dramatis. "Perbedaan prinsip. Pak Hatake menanyakan siapa Dewa Musik dari Yunani. Tapi saya bilang Dewa Musik bukan berasal dari Yunani. Pak Hatake marah dan tidak terima dengan jawaban saya, lalu dia mengusir saya dari kelasnya. Dan akhirnya, disinlah saya berada." Jawab Naruto dengan nada acuh.

Pak Akaba membetulkan kacamata-nya. "Fuu, Namikaze aku setuju denganmu. Menurutku, Dewa Musik juga tidak berasal dari Yunani."

Naruto tersenyum cerah mengetahui pendapatnya sama dengan sang Guru beken ini.

"Kau mau aku bicara dengan Pak Hatake agar memasukkanmu kembali ke kelas?" Tawar Pak Akaba.

"Jangan!" Kata Naruto langsung. "Udah enak gini Pak. Eh, maksud saya, saya Cuma nggak mau kembali ke sana lagi Pak. Prinsip saya dan Pak Hatake berbeda, tidak cocok. Jadi lebih baik saya menyingkir saja." Naruto menjawab sok diplomatis.

Pak Akaba mengangkat sedikit garis bibirnya. Kata-kata Naruto barusan mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Baik, terserahlah. Jangan berkeliaran, okay."

"Beres Pak."

Pak Akaba lalu kembali berjalan. Sedangkan Naruto kembali tidur.

.

.

* * *

Begitu bel berbunyi, Sasuke buru-buru keluar meninggalkan kelas. Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris tadi baginya sangat membosankan. Pak Iruka hanya memeriksa PR puisi yang diberikan minggu lalu, dan juga mengadakan tes kecil-kecilan yang soalnya super gampang baginya. Hanya dalam 10 menit, soalnya sudah ia selesaikan, dan membuatnya tidak ada kerjaan selama 50 menit ke depan.

"Sa-sasuke." Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Sasuke menoleh dengan malas dan menghentikan langkahnya. Tampak di belakangnya seorang gadis berambut indigo dan berwajah selalu merah setiap saat. "Ya, ada apa Hyuuga?" Tanyanya.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis pemalu dari kelas 11 merangkap Manager Klub American Football, ekskul Sasuke. "Be-begini Sasuke, aku hanya mengingatkan sepulang sekolah akan ada _briefing_ untuk persiapan turnamen musim gugur mendatang. Ja-jangan lupa datang ya." Ujarnya dengan suara sangat lembut.

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Yeah, aku nggak lupa kok."

Hinata tersenyum. "Ba-baik, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah." Gadis berambut indigo itu lalu segera pergi.

Sasuke juga kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Hingga di tengah jalan, dia melihat Sakura dengan Sai.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku nggak sengaja menabrakmu." Kata Sai sambil membantu memungut buku Sakura yang berceceran.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak masalah Sai, aku aja yang nggak merhatiin jalan."

Sai lalu memberikan buku itu ke Sakura. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang luka?" Tanyanya cemas.

Sakura menerima bukunya kembali. Saat itulah tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Nggak apa-apa kok, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung panas. Sifat psikopat-nya muncul lagi, dan sekarang dia sangat ingin menyepak bokong cowok-kulit-pucat itu. Sasuke mengecek BlackBerry-nya.

"Hm, Sai, Sai. Yang mana ya? Ah ini dia." Sasuke membaca data di BB-nya "Sai, 16 tahun. Tinggal di Apartment of Konoha lantai 15, kamar 1504. Orang tuanya di Oto dan dia anak tunggal. Berbakat di bidang lukis dan mengasah kemampuannya di sanggar 'Hijau Daun'. Jadwal pelajarannya sehabis ini, Sejarah." Sasuke berdecak. "Sial, beda denganku. Padahal aku ingin segera menghabisinya."

"Menghabisi siapa?" Tegur seseorang.

Sasuke menoleh kaget, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Sakura, sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru saja, kau sedang apa sih?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Nggak ngapa-ngapain." Elaknya sambil menyimpan BB-nya. "Habis ini kamu kelas apa?"

"Hm, Biologi. Kamu?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Sama. Ayo bareng." Sasuke langsung merangkul Sakura, mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke kelas Biologi. Keinginan nista Sasuke untuk menyepak Sai, hilang sudah. Hanya ada dua momen dimana dia tidak memiliki keinginan menyiksa makhluk hidup ; saat bermain American Football, dan saat bersama Sakura.

.

.

* * *

Jam 2 tepat, saatnya pulang sekolah di SMU Konoha. Sasuke keluar dari kelas Sejarah yang amat sangat super membosankan. Pak Hatake baru masuk 10 menit sebelum bel pulang, dan Cuma memberi tugas membuat makalah tentang Sejarah Yunani.

Saat hendak ke lapangan Football, dia bertemu Sakura.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya.

"Sakura." Balasnya datar. "Ada apa?"

"Mau pulang bareng?" Tawarnya.

Ah, tawaran menggiurkan yang sangat sulit untuk ditolak oleh Sasuke. Tapi bagaimanapun, dengan berat hati dia harus menolaknya. "Hn, maaf aku ada _briefing _di Klub."

Sakura mengangguk maklum. Cowoknya adalah Quarter Back dari Klub American Football SMU Konoha—Konoha Red Foxes—wajar kalau dia sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk turnamen mendatang. "Okay, aku pulang bareng Naruto aja kalau begitu."

Begitu mendengar nama Naruto disebut, Sasuke langsung mendelik. "WHAT? Jangan sama dia. Udah, kamu tungguin aku aja. Briefing-nya juga paling nggak lama, kamu di perpus aja dulu."

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sifat 'posesif' Sasuke muncul lagi. "Ya udah, terserah kamu aja." Sakura Cuma menurut karena malas bertengkar. Lalu dia berjalan kembali memasuki gedung sekolah.

.

.

* * *

"Dikau terlambat Sasuke Uchiha, kemana sajakah gerangan dirimu sampai terlambat sepuluh menit?" Gaya bicara Rock Lee—murid kelas 12 dan Tight End Red Foxes—yang bagai seorang pujangga membuat Sasuke ingin menghajarnya.

"Berhenti bicara dengan gaya bahasa yang membuat kupingku sakit." Ujarnya dingin.

Lee cuma nyengir kuda melihat reaksi sang QB.

Neji Hyuuga—Line Backer sekaligus Kapten Red Foxes, sahabatnya Lee—mencoba menengahi. "Sudahlah, yang penting Sasuke sudah datang. Ayo segera kita mulai Briefing-nya." Para anggota Red Foxes segera berkumpul.

Hinata memberikan beberapa berkas data. "I-ini data hasil pertandingan Ojo White Knights me-melawan Bando Spiders di final Tu-turnamen Musim Semi lalu."

Neji sekarang yang mengambil alih. "Ojo menang 14-10, dan sang Ace, Torakichi Nanpa mencetak seluruh Touchdown."

"Ck, dia makin berkembang saja." Gerutu Chouji Akamichi, Line man Red Foxes kelas 11. Kembali mengingat bagaimana tahun lalu di Turnamen Kanto, Red Foxes dipecundangi 7-0 oleh White Knights, Torakichi—sang Receiver—jugalah yang mencetak satu-satunya Touchdown.

Lee mengangguk setuju. "Dia salah satu kandidat MVP tahun ini."

"Aku yang akan merebut gelar MVP tahun ini." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Neji tersenyum. "Yeah, kau Ace dari Red Foxes memang pantas mendapat gelar itu." Lalu suaranya mulai mengecil. "Tapi kita kekurangan Receiver yang handal dan berpengalaman, pada siapa nanti kau akan melempar pass?"

Receiver Red Foxes sudah lulus tahun ini, sehingga sekarang posisi itu menganggur dan Cuma diisi oleh pemain serabutan. Itulah sebabnya Red Foxes tak sanggup berbuat banyak di Turnamen Musim Semi kemarin.

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Bagaimana dengan seleksi masuk klub ini? Apa tidak ada murid kelas 10 yang berbakat?"

Neji menggeleng lesu. "Rata-rata mereka lebih tertarik menjadi Quarter Back atau Runing Back. Dan yang memiliki kemampuan Catch yang bagus pun tidak ada."

Shino Aburame—Running Back Red Foxes kelas 11—ikut berkomentar. "Kemampuan mereka payah semua, aku jadi cemas memikirkan nasib Red Foxes nanti di tangan mereka."

"Ti-tidak seburuk itu kok Shino. Ma-masih ada beberapa anak yang kemampuannya sangat baik. Ha-hanya saja, posisi Receiver yang kosong." Hinata mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

Neji bergumam. "Bagaimana kita mengakali posisi Receiver yang kosong itu?"

"Cari sampai dapat. Apa pun yang terjadi, temukan Receiver untukku." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hei, mau kemana kau? _Briefing-_nya belum selesai tahu." Cegah Lee.

"Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting, kalian selesaikanlah masalah itu. Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Devil Players

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I am making no profit from this fanfiction  
**Warning:** AU, Crossover, OOC, OC, Various pairs, Coldplay biased :)  
**Notes [1]:** Semua chara Eyeshield 21 berusia 20 (Angkatannya Sena), 21 (Angkatannya Hiruma), 22 (Angkatannya Takami). Chara Naruto berusia 16-18. Post series Eyeshield 21 (Jadi ini sesudah event Devil Bats memenangkan Christmas Bowl dll).

* * *

**-3-**

**Devil Players**

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahnya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Tadi Pak Hatake melaporkan ulahnya—tidur di saat jam pelajaran, memakai iPod di jam pelajaran, tidak mendengarkan pelajaran yang diberikan, memberikan jawaban asal pada guru, dan tidur di koridor—pada Bu Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah yang notabene adalah salah satu sahabat kakeknya. Dan Tsunade yang super galak itu memberikan hukuman membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah dan harus dia bersihkan tiap pulang sekolah selama seminggu ke depan.

"Aku pulang." Serunya malas sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Kak Naruto!" Teriak seorang bocah tiba-tiba sambil menghambur ke pelukannya.

Naruto kaget. "Ehh?" Dia memandang bocah itu. "Konohamaru?"

Bocah bernama Konohamaru itu mengangguk. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa, Kak." Cengirnya. Konohamaru Sarutobi adalah sepupu jauhnya Naruto yang berusia 12 tahun dan duduk di kelas 7. Karena tidak berbeda umur begitu jauh, Naruto sangat akrab dengan Konohamaru.

"Yeah, apa kabar? Gimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Konohamaru ke ruang tamu.

"Aku baik, di SMP Ojo menyenangkan. Aku gabung klub _American Football_ lho. Kakak sendiri gimana? Masih di klub _Baseball_?" Tanya Konohamaru semangat.

Naruto mendengus. Klub _baseball_? Euw, itu sih omongan jaman kelas 10. Sudah sangat basi dan ogah dia ungkit-ungit lagi. "Aku udah keluar." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecut. "Di sana nggak asik."

Konohamaru membelalakkan matanya. "Hee? Kenapa berhenti kak? Kakak kan hobi banget sama yang namanya 'catch'. Inget nggak, dulu kakak sering main _frisbee_ bareng Blacky. Kok tiba-tiba keluar sih?" Tanya Konohamaru penasaran. Blacky adalah anjing peliharaannya Konohamaru.

Naruto mendesah. "Anak-anak klub itu tidak ada yang mengakui kemampuanku. Mereka selalu saja meremehkanku. Ya sudah, lebih baik aku keluar saja kan?" Jawabnya kembali mengingat perlakuan para anggota klub baseball padanya. "Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan masalah _catch_ lagi."

Konohamaru memasang tampang kecewa. "Sayang, kak, kemampuan Kak Naruto kan sangat bagus. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur membanggakan kemampuan _catch_ kakak ke Kak Torakichi." Ujarnya sedih.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa itu Torakichi?"

"Torakichi Nanpa, seniorku di Ojo. Dia murid kelas 11 seperti kakak. Receiver dari klub American Football, Ojo White Knights. Dan kemampuan _catch_nya itu, kata orang-orang terbaik di Jepang untuk saat ini di tingkat SMA." Jelas Konohamaru. "Aku pernah kelepasan bilang padanya kalau aku memiliki kakak yang kemampuan _catch_nya tidak kalah dari dia. Lalu Kak Torakichi bilang suatu saat nanti dia ingin bertanding dengan kakak."

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak begitu mengerti masalah _American Football_. Tapi yang dia tahu, tahun lalu sekolahnya pernah dipermalukan oleh Ojo di Turnamen Kanto. Naruto memandang wajah Konohamaru yang memelas, tidak tega juga rasanya.

"Ukh—" Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Maaf ,Konohamaru, tapi aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan masalah _catch_." Naruto berkata hati-hati. "Aku sekarang ingin fokus dengan klub musik."

Konohamaru merenggut. "Kakak kan nggak bakat di bidang musik! Terima kenyataan sajalah, kakak berbakatnya di bidang _catch_!"

"Hey, seenaknya saja menghina. Aku sudah mendapat bimbingan les musik dari Chris Martin tau!" Naruto mengelak.

"Bimbingan apanya? Kakak kan cuma nontonin DVD konsernya Coldplay. Emangnya seperti itu disebut 'bimbingan dari Chris Martin'?" Cibir Konohamaru.

Sebelum Naruto membalas. Terdengar teriakan Minato dari dalam ruang kerjanya. "Narutoo, Konohamaruuu, jangan berisik! Aku nggak bisa konsentrasi nih!"

.

.

* * *

Sasuke memarkirkan Audi R8-nya tepat di samping Porsche 911 Turbo milik Itachi. Di halaman parkir rumahnya itu juga terdapat Alphard hitam. Sasuke berdecak, tidak menyukai kehadiran mobil itu, sekaligus rombongan yang menaiki mobil itu.

Dia membuka pintu rumahnya, sudah terpikir di kepala Sasuke untuk segera naik ke kamar dan segera tidur. Di sekolah dia sudah dipusingkan dengan masalah kekosongan posisi _Receiver_, dan harus dicari secepatnya. _Ah sudahlah, yang penting tidur dulu_. Batinnya. Tapi sang kakak sudah keburu menyambutnya duluan.

"Sasukee, pulang kok nggak bilang-bilang. Ayo ke sini dulu, beri salam ke teman-temanku." Kata Itachi sambil menarik paksa adik semata wayangnya itu ke ruang tamu.

"Lepaskan aku, aku ogah ketemu dengan teman-temanmu yang nista semua itu. Lepas, Lepas!" Ronta Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau bilang nista, Sasuke?" Tegur seseorang dari ruang tamu yang berwajah menyerupai-ikan-tapi-sebenarnya-dia-manusia.

Sasuke memandang orang itu dengan tatapan ganas. "Diam saja kau, manusia ikan."

Sebelum orang itu membalas, sudah ada yang mendahului. "Sudahlah Kisa-chan, kau seperti tidak tahu saja Sasu itu kalau marah seperti apa. Cuekin saja sikap kurang ajarnya itu." Timpal seseorang yang kali ini berwajah mesum.

"Tapi Hidachii, kata-kata Sasu selalu menyakiti hatiku." Lanjut orang yang dipanggil Kisa-chan dengan nada lebay.

"Bukan Sasu namanya kalau nggak kejam, aku saja sudah puluhan kali menjadi korban tabrak lari-nya. Untung aku masih hidup." Tambah cowok berambut blonde.

Sasuke mencibir. "Kau juga diam saja, banci."

Cowok itu langsung _shock_. "Banci? Huwaa, Sasu kejam, Sasu kejam!" Rengeknya.

Kali ini seorang pemuda berambut merah yang bicara. "Sasu, jangan menggoda Dei terus." Serunya seraya menenangkan cowok blonde itu.

Sasuke mendelik. "Siapa yang menggodanya? Aku kan menghinanya."

"Saso-kun, dia kejam!" Tunjuk si Dei itu.

"Ita, adikmu makin kejam saja ya." Gumam pria bermasker.

Itachi hanya menghela napas. "Jangan begitu dong Kakuu, Sasuke sebenarnya cukup manis kok."

"MANIS?!" Sembilan orang di ruangan itu _sweatdropped_. _Bejat begitu dibilang manis_. Batin mereka semua.

"Hm, Sasu memang manis, tapi tidak semanis lollipop-ku." Gumam cowok bertopeng yang kelihatan sangat nggak nyambung.

Sasuke memandang cowok itu dengan ngeri. "Aku masih nggak percaya cowok autis itu salah satu dari temanmu." Bisiknya ke Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum. "Tobi-chan sebenarnya baik kok, yah memang sih otaknya rada error."

Lalu pemuda yang memakai banyak piercing mengambil alih keadaan. "Sudah, sekarang kita mulai saja rapat bulanan Akatsuki. Agenda kita berikutnya adalah bekerja sama dengan novelis Minato Namikaze—"

Sasuke mencibir. "Cih, Akatsuki itu kan perkumpulan nista."

Itachi mendelik. "Hey, enak saja. Akatsuki itu adalah organisasi pembersih lingkungan hidup level S tahu! Nitsa apanya?"

Akatsuki adalah organisasi lingkungan hidup yang dibentuk oleh para mahasiswa jurusan biologi di University of Konoha, dengan Ketua si Pria ber-piercing itu, Pein. Kehebatan mereka sebagai pembersih lingkungan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, level S gitu. Sebuah daerah yang awalnya kering kerontang bisa menjadi hijau dalam waktu sehari. Daerah yang penuh sampah, bisa bersih total dalam waktu sehari. Bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Tentu saja nista kalau orang-orang seperti kalian yang jadi anggotanya." Balas Sasuke enteng.

Sebelum Sasuke habis dihajar massa, satu-satunya cewek di ruangan ini segera menenangkan. "Aduh Sasuke, jangan bicara seperti itu dong."

"Konan-chan, kau terlalu baik padanya. Lebih baik tuh anak langsung dihajar saja." Kata sang ketua emosi.

"Pein-kun, tenangkan dirimu." Lerai cewek bernama Konan. "Zet, ambilkan minum. Kayaknya semua orang jadi emosian deh tiap di dekat Sasuke."

Zet, pemuda berkepribadian ganda yang super aneh langsung menurut dan mengambilkan minuman untuk Kisa-chan, Hidachii, Pein-kun, Kakuu, Dei, dan Saso-kun yang sepertinya sudah nggak sabar pengen memutilasi Sasuke.

Itachi geleng-geleng kepala. "Hufh, sudahlah Sasuke, kau masuk saja ke kamar. Di sini kau cuma bikin rusuh." Ujarnya sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar dari ruangan.

_Yee, yang ngajak aku kesini kan kamu._ Batin Sasuke, lalu tanpa banyak bicara langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Di perjalanan ke kamarnya, Sasuke teringat ucapan Pein. _Tadi dia bilang Minato Namikaze? Namikaze? Hm, sepertinya familiar._

.

.

* * *

Sorenya, Naruto memutuskan jalan-jalan ke Konoha Market, distrik perbelanjaan terbesar di daerah Konoha. Di Senin sore seperti ini, suka ada pembagian doorprize. Pengusaha bernama Rufus Shinra lah penggagas acara bagi-bagi hadiah ini. Di tengah-tengah jalan, para pedagang melemparkan barang-barang, dan orang-orang akan menangkapnya. Naruto sudah puluhan kali mendapat _doorprize_, karena kemampuan _catch_-nya tentu saja.

Dan sekarang, Naruto juga berminat untuk ikut lagi. Bisa dibilang dia adalah Master dari acara pelemparan Doorprize ini.

"Nah berikutnya, KOMPOR! Siap di posisi semuanya!" Teriak sang Pedagang dengan megaphone.

Orang-orang sudah berebut posisi untuk menangkap kompor itu. Naruto menguap malas. _Ah, kompor sih di rumah juga udah ada, nggak minat ah_. Batinnya.

"Oke, sudah ada yang mendaptkan kompor. Sekarang, PS 3!" Penonton kembali menjerit dan berusaha menangkap PS 3 itu.

Naruto berdecak. "Ah, _doorprize_-nya udah punya semua nih, nggak asik."

"Dan sekarang, puncak acara. Doorprize berikutnya adalah DVD limited edition konser tour dunia Coldplay!" Teriak sang pedagang.

Mata Naruto langsung bersinar begitu mendengar kata 'coldplay'. "Ini baru yang namanya _doorprize_." Serunya senang.

Lalu dilemparlah DVD itu. Ketika tangan Naruto hampir mencapainya, disebelahnya ada tangan lain yang menangkapnya lebih dulu. Naruto kaget berat, seumur-umur belum pernah _catch_-nya gagal. Dia menoleh melihat ke sebelahnya. Tampak cowok tinggi berambut coklat panjang sampai tengkuk agak acak-acakan tapi tetap terlihat rapi sedang nyengir.

"Yeah, Mimo aku berhasil." Serunya riang pada orang disebelahnya sambil mendekap erat DVD itu.

Orang berkacamata hitam disebelahnya hanya mengangguk. "_Good job,_ Shinonomi." Ujarnya pendek. "Nah, ayo pulang."

Ketika mereka berdua mulai melangkah pergi, Naruto berteriak. "Hey kau! Yang berambut ala Hua Zhe Lei-nya Meteor Garden—yak kau, berhenti!" Teriak Naruto.

Kedua orang itu berhenti. "Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda yang memegang DVD Coldplay itu sekaligus yang 'berambut ala Hua Zhe Lei-nya Meteor Garden'.

"AKU. TIDAK. RELA. DVD ITU JADI MILKMU!" Naruto berteriak dengan suara tertahan.

Suara Naruto yang setingkat dengan TOA membuat Si cowok berambut coklat itu menutup kupingnya, sedangkan temannya yang berambut hitam kelam sebahu yang di _highlight_ perak sedikit itu sudah dari tadi mengenakan iPod di kupingnya.

"Eh, sorry ya. Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu apa." Kata pemuda itu yang bernama Shinonomi dengan nada bingung.

"Heh, jelas-jelas kau sudah merebut _doorprize_-ku." Tuding Naruto menunjuk DVD yang sedang dipegang Shinonomi.

"Ehem." Orang disebelahnya Shinonomi—yang masih diragukan Naruto dia ini laki-laki atau perempuan—berdehem. "Aku tak melihat ada yang salah dari _catch_ Shinonomi, justru bagiku kemampuanmu saja yang lebih rendah dari dia."

"_WHAT_? Heh, cowok ketombean, jangan seenaknya bicara ya!" Kata Naruto marah. Dia memutuskan kalau orang itu adalah laki-laki.

Orang ketombean bernama Mimo itu langsung mendelik. "Co-cowok?"

Shinonomi tak kalah heran. "Hey, Mimo itu kan—"

"Ssst." Mimo menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. Lalu memandang Naruto. "Ketombean katamu? Shinonomi, memangnya kelihatan yah?" Tanyanya gugup.

Shinonomi menggeleng. "Nggak kok, Mimo. Kan nggak parah-parah amat."

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya." Kata Naruto sombong. "Nah, sekarang berikan DVD itu.!"

Shinonomi memeluk erat-erat DVD-nya. "Tidak mau! Ini milikku!" Tolaknya. "Di pertandingan _catch_ kali ini aku yang menang."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. _Pertandingan catch?_ Batinnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu _Unwritten_-nya Natasha Bedingfield. Mimo langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan iPhone-nya yang mengeluarkan suara itu.

_Ya ampun, cowok kok ringtone-nya begitu sih_. Batin Naruto.

"Ya, halo—eh, Mama, ng aku lagi di Konoha Market bareng Shinonomi—hah, les piano? Sekarang? A-aduh Ma, abis ini aku kan mesti latihan football—i-iya iya, jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong Ma—oke beres, aku pulang sekarang." Mimo menutup pembicaraan dan menaruh iPhone-nya di kantongnya lagi. "Ck, Shinonomi kita mesti pulang sekarang."

Shinonomi tertawa. "Les piano lagi? Ampun deh, QB macam apa kau itu?" Sindirnya sambil tertawa keras.

_Udah ringtone-nya begitu, sekarang les piano lagi. Ya ampun!_ Naruto sweatdropped. _Ck ck ck_ _Cowok jaman sekarang_. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, tanpa sadar kalau dirinya sendiri adalah cowok.

Mimo Cuma membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil meringis malu. "Sudah ayo pergi."

"Hey, tunggu!" Panggil Naruto sebelum dua orang ini berjalan.

Shinonomi menoleh. "Kenapa lagi sih?"

"Kalian anak mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"SMA Deimon, kelas 11, dari klub _American Football_, Deimon Devil Bats. Dia Shinonomi Shibuta, receiver dan aku Mimosha Itsuwa, Quarter Back." Jawab Mimo selengkap-lengkapnya.

"Jangan ngasih info yang nggak penting dong. Dia kan cuma nanya kita anak mana." Bisik Shinonomi.

Mimo mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Shibuta." Panggil Naruto. "Di lain kesempatan aku tidak akan kalah lagi darimu." Kata Naruto yakin.

Shinonomi tersenyum. "Coba saja." Balasnya. "Oh, _by the way_ siapa namamu?"

"Naruto Namikaze, _catcher _nomer satu di Jepang."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes[2]**: OC yang muncul: Shinonomi Shibuta, Mimosha Itsuwa (Deimon Devil Bats)


	4. We Love Gossip!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I am making no profit from this fanfiction  
**Warning:** AU, Crossover, OOC, OC, Various pairs, Coldplay biased :)  
**Notes [1]:** Semua chara Eyeshield 21 berusia 20 (Angkatannya Sena), 21 (Angkatannya Hiruma), 22 (Angkatannya Takami). Chara Naruto berusia 16-18. Post series Eyeshield 21 (Jadi ini sesudah event Devil Bats memenangkan Christmas Bowl dll).

* * *

**-4-**

**We Love Gossip!**

* * *

Sasuke menguap lebar ketika mendengar bel panjang tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini tidak ada latihan, jadi dia bebas habis ini mau melakukan apa.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran dengan malas_. Hm mau ngapain ya abis ini? Nindas orang? Hhh lagi nggak mood. Pulang ke rumah? Uh paling gerombolan nista itu lagi ada disana. Latihan football? Duh, kerajinan amat, kan lagi libur latihan. _Sasuke jadi makin pusing. _Ah iya, ngajak Sakura jalan aja, jarang-jarang nih kita bisa kencan._

Ketika hendak mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon Sakura, ponselnya mendadak bergetar. Tanda ada SMS.

_From : Lee_

_Woy Sas, abis ini langsung ke Yakiniku Minotaurs ya^^ ngumpul bareng anak-anak yang lain_

Sasuke mengerutkan kening membaca SMS dari Lee itu. Lalu, daripada membalas SMS tersebut, Sasuke memilih langsung menelpon Lee. Demi mempercepat komunikasi dan juga mumpung dia banyak pulsa.

Setelah tersambung, Sasuke langsung memprotes Lee. "Heh, latihan libur kan? ngapain juga mesti ngumpul-ngumpul segala?" semburnya.

Lee terkekeh. "Neji mau ngadain rapat sama para pemain yang lain. Yah, sekalian refreshing lah."

"Nggak bisa ah, udah ada acara." Tolak Sasuke.

"Alah, paling mau nge-date sama Sakura. Aduh Sasu, please deeh, lebih penting mana sih hang out bareng rekan se tim sama pacaran?" Lee bertanya dengan nada lebay.

_Ya lebih penting pacaran lah_. Batin Sasuke. "Pokoknya—"

"Pokoknya harus datang!" potong Lee. "awas kalau nggak, jabatan QB mu kita copot! Okay, see ya." Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Sial, jago juga tuh anak ngancemnya." Rutuknya. Lalu dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Sasuke mengemudikan Audi-nya menuju Yakiniku Minotaurs.

.

.

* * *

Yakiniku Minotaurs adalah Restoran Yakiniku yang sudah cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Sempat bikin heboh ketika ada seorang atlet yang fitnes di patung Minotaur Restoran ini dan tertangkap kamera televisi. Sesampainya di Restoran Yakiniku itu, Sasuke segera mencari para anggota Red Foxes. Di sana sudah berkumpul anak-anak klub Football.

Sasuke duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Neji dengan ekspresi nggak niat.

"Telat 10 menit lagi Sasuke." Ujar Lee sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya.

"Baru telat 10 menit juga, biasa aja dong! Udah untung aku dateng, ngerusak acara orang aja!" Semprot Sasuke.

Lee seperti biasa hanya memasang cengiran di wajah.

Sasuke mendengus. Hingga kemudian, mendadak kakinya ditendang oleh seseorang di sebelah kanannya. "Awww!" jerit Sasuke. Diliriknya orang itu. "Tatsuya, kau cari mati ya!" Sasuke menarik kerah Tatsuya Kudo—Kicker Red Foxes—tinggi-tinggi. Sepertinya dia sedang emosian hari ini.

"Aduh, ampun senior Sasuke. Sepatumu terlihat menggairahkan sih untuk ditendang." Alasan pemuda berambut ikal yang sangat terobsesi menendang semua benda ini.

"Sa-sasuke, Tatsuya, su-sudah hentikan." Hinata yang kalem akhirnya bersuara juga. "ki-kita kesini kan bukan untuk bertengkar."

"Ya, benar." Sang kapten, Neji—yang dari tadi sibuk membaca berkas-berkas data—turun tangan juga akhirnya. "Sebaiknya kita langsung ke intinya saja."

"Apa intinya? Cepetan dong, aku sudah lapar nih." Gerutu Chouji yang sedang menahan liur. Nafsunya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, hingga kemudian Chouji mengambil sepotong Yakiniku dan hendak memakannya.

Tapi Kumiko Jeevas—kapten cheerleader Red Foxes— menepis tangan Chouji. "Chouji, kan sudah dibilang, makannya setelah senior Neji selesai bicara." Kumiko mengingatkan. Biarpun tubuhnya kecil, tapi dia tidak gentar untuk membentak Chouji. Sedangkan Chouji hanya menunduk lemas.

Neji berdehem. "Okay, jadi aku ingin membahas mengenai White Knights," terdengar erangan dari para pemain. "hey, aku tau kalian sudah sangat bosan mendengarnya, tapi ini penting." Setelah yakin kata-katanya tidak akan diinterupsi oleh yang lainnya, Neji melanjutkan bicara. "Pertama, jelas si Torakicihi Nanpa."

"Yep, bocah sialan itu." Gumam Sasuke.

Neji memutar matanya, dan memberi pandangan ke Sasuke supaya tidak dipotong lagi. "Gelar Receiver terbaik se Jepang tingkat SMU itu bukan main-main. Pas masih kelas 10 saja dia sudah sangat merepotkan, apalagi sekarang? Dia bahkan jadi calon kuat MVP tahun ini."

Semua pemain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu, sang Quarterback, Rui Aizawa. Hufh, kemampuannya tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Sasuke, kau sudah tau sendiri kan seperti apa Pass-nya itu?" tanya Neji memandang Sasuke, dan Sang Quarterback Red Foxes itu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapinya. "Dia dan Nanpa sudah seperti memiliki ikatan, setiap Pass Aizawa selalu bisa ditangkap oleh Nanpa. Tingkat keberhasilan Pass Aizawa ke Nanpa adalah 99,99%. Sekali lagi kukatakan, itu bukan angka yang main-main."

"Nah, kau harus mencontohnya Sasuke," Lee berkomentar. "kalau mau cari Receiver, harus orang yang benar-benar sehati denganmu. Soulmate lah istilahnya."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Soulmate?"

"Kulanjutkan ya. Berikutnya, Jesse Clearwater, Runningback pindahan dari Amerika itu. Hm, Shino, catatan larinya sedikit di atas mu. Dia 4,2 detik, dan kau 4,3." Neji melanjutkan.

"Cih, makanya dia itu merepotkan." Cibir Shino.

Neji mengangguk setuju. "Kemampuan manajernya juga sangat hebat, Luina Fujiwara. Kabarnya dia punya setumpuk data-data prbadi mengenai seluruh pemain Football di Kantou. Well, walau kesannya seperti stalker sih, tapi kurasa yang seperti itu berguna juga."

"Hey, kapan nih kita makan-nya? Neji, udah selesai belom sih!" protes Chouji.

Neji menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, diteruskan nanti saja. Kalian semua boleh makan Yakiniku itu sekarang."

Chouji tersenyum lebar. "Gitu kek dari tadi." Dan dia langsung menyantap yakiniku itu dengan lahap, diikuti para anggota yang lain.

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku cuci tangan dulu deh." Ujarnya sambil meninggalkan meja. Ketika hendak mencuci tangan di washtafel, tiba-tiba Sasuke terjatuh cukup keras. Ada seseorang yang mendorongnya.

Sasuke mengerang sambil memegang perutnya. _Siapa sih yang dorong-dorong? Bukan, ini block lebih tepatnya_. Batinnya.

"Ah, maaf, kadang aku suka kelepasan. Kau baik-baik saja?" seseorang mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke menepisnya kasar, lalu bangkit sendiri. "Jangan asal dorong seenaknya gitu dong!" Hardiknya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu memandang Sasuke. "Sekali lagi maaf. Ah—ng—"

"Ng—ah, Pak Akaba!"

"Hm, Uchiha."

Sasuke memandang guru eksentrik itu dengan heran. "Bapak ngapain disini?"

Pak Akaba memakai jeans Armani dengan perpaduan kemeja Dolce, ditambah lagi kacamata Calvin Klein yang terantung di sakunya, tidak ada orang yang bakal meyangka kalau pemuda ini adalah guru dengan dandanan seperti ini. Lebih cocok jadi artis! "Fuu, hang out dengan teman." Jawabnya simple. "kau sendiri?"

"Bukan urusan Bapak." Kata Sasuke ketus.

Pak Akaba hanya menyinggingkan senyum tipis menghadapi muridnya yang belagu satu ini. "Dimana mejamu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke dengan enggan menunjuk mejanya yang penuh dengan anak-anak Red Foxes.

"Hm, banyak juga murid Konoha yang datang kemari." Gumam Pak Akaba. Lalu dia berjalan menuju meja itu diikuti Sasuke. "Selamat siang anak-anak." Sapanya ke murid-muridnya itu.

Semua anak menoleh. "Lhoo Pak Akaba!"

"Kok bisa disini Pak?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Hang out dengan teman." Jawabnya.

Kumiko membulatkan matanya. "Hmm, pacar Bapak ya?" godanya.

Pak Akaba tersenyum kecil. "Hanya temanku, Jeevas. Lagipula aku ini masih straight."

Ketika yang lainnya sedang mencerna ucapan Pak Akaba barusan, terdengar suara berisik di sebelah mereka.

"Yo Akaba, kita duduk di mana nih?"

Sasuke cs menoleh ke sumber suara, dan kaget berat melihat ada manusia setinggi tiang listrik di hadapan mereka.

Menyadari kekagetan murid-muridnya, Pak Akaba angkat bicara. "Nah, ini teman yang kubicarakan, Kengo Mizumachi. Mizumachi, mereka ini murid-muridku." Akaba saling mengenalkan.

Pria setinggi 2 meter bernama Mizumachi itu tersenyum pada anak-anak Red Foxes. "Wow, jadi ini murid-muridmu, Akaba. Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka kau bisa jadi guru begini."

Akaba mendesah. "Aku juga nggak nyangka kau memilih menjadi perenang dan pindah ke Kansai." Balasnya.

"Ah, lebih aneh kau yang jadi guru lah. Hey, bocah-bocah, Pak Akaba ini kalau ngajar enak nggak?" Mizumachi bertanya ke 'bocah-bocah' itu.

"NGGAK ENAK!" Jawab semuanya serempak.

"Udah ujian teori-nya susah, praktek apalagi. Ngajarinnya nggak jelas, kalau ngomong susah dimengerti, PR yang dikasih juga kayaknya Cuma bisa diselesaikan sama musisi profesional. Tiap saat main gitar mulu. Sama sekali bukan tipe guru yang baik." Komentar Chouji berapi-api.

"Tapi berhubung dia cakep, masih bisa di maklumi lah." gumam Kumiko.

Mizumcahi hanya tertawa. "Kau nggak cocok jadi guru, Akaba." Ledeknya. "Oi, guys. Boleh aku duduk bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Mizumachi.

Neji mengangguk. "Silakan, ng—Pak Mizumachi."

Mizumcahi tertawa keras. "Jangan 'Pak' dong, aku baru 21 lho. Cukup si rambut merah ini yang kalian panggil 'Pak'." Anak-anak yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Akaba langsung duduk tanpa banyak bicara. "Di Kansai bagaimana, Mizumachi?" tanyanya mengganti topik. Dan untuk saat ini, para anggota Red Foxes hanya diam saja mendengarkan perbincangan dua orang ini.

Mizumachi ikut duduk. "Baik kok. Tokyo sendiri gimana? Ada gosip terbaru apa saja nih selama aku pergi?"

Akaba berpikir sebentar, mencari gosip apa yang kira-kira terakhir di dengarnya. "Hm, Sena pergi ke Amerika dan bergabung dengan salah satu Tim Football disana." Jawabnya.

Mizumachi mengangkat jempolnya. "Wooh, keren. Kakei juga ke Amerika buat ngelanjutin studi-nya, dia gabung sama klub Football Universitasnya."

Neji mengangkat alisnya. "Tunggu, Football?" tanyanya. "Kalian berdua apakah merupakan pemain Football?"

Mizumcahi tertawa. "Ya ampun, masa kalian nggak tau sih kalau guru kalian ini mantan MVP Tokyo." Tunjuk Mizumachi ke Akaba.

"HAH?!" Semuanya sweatdropped.

Akaba mengenakan kacamatanya. "Itu masa lalu."

"Tapi kok bisa-bisanya mantan MVP Tokyo banting setir jadi guru?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku hanya mengikuti ritme hidupku." Jawab Akaba. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada satupun yang mengerti dengan ucapanya. "Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas. Toh, kami berdua sudah bukan atlet football lagi."

Mizumachi mengangguk setuju. "Yep betul, dibahas kapan-kapan aja. Sekarang kami lagi mau nge-gosip." Jelasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hhh, kalau gitu aku pulang saja deh." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Eh, yakiniku-nya belom abis lho." Kata Chouji,

"Biar, lagian disini juga tidak ada gunanya." Dengan cuek, Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Neji juga ikut bangun. "Ya, rapat sudah selesai. Lebih baik kita pulang. Biar Pak Akaba dan temannya ini bisa ngobrol lebih santai."

Chouji cemberut. "Tapi kan—"

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi." Shino menarik Chouji dengan susah payah.

Neji memandang Pak Akaba. "Kami pergi dulu Pak Akaba." Ujarnya penuh hormat.

Akaba mengangguk. "Ya." Dan beberapa saat kemudian di meja itu hanya terdapat Akaba dan Mizumachi.

"Murid-muridmu anak yang baik." Gumam Mizumachi. Lalu memandang Akaba semangat. "Terus, terus. Si Pangeran Iblis itu apa kabar?" Tanya Mizumachi, melanjutkan acara bergosipnya.

"Hiruma, dia ke Amerika juga. Dan gabung dengan Klub Football." Jawabnya. "Dia ke Amerika sekaligus untuk mengontrol pulaunya yang berada di Kepulauan Bahama **(2)**."

"Wow, dia punya pulau? Keren banget! Apa isi pulaunya? Tempat wisata kah?" tanya Mizumachi yang kelihatan sangat tertaik.

"Tempat wisata? Yang benar saja." desisnya. "pulau itu dia sewakan untuk kamp militer Amerika, dengan tarif 100 juta dollar sebulan."

Mizumachi melongo. "100 juta dollar sebulan? Sudah sekaya apa dia sekarang?"

"Hanya Tuhan yang tau." Jawab Akaba realistis. "Oh, dan sepertinya dia sudah bertunangan dengan Manajernya, Mamori Anezaki."

"Hah? Hiruma? Si iblis itu? Tunangan?" Mizumachi tampak shock, tapi dia segera sadar bahwa topik tentang seorang Yoichi Hiruma memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak.

Akaba membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Oh iya, Sena juga sudah berpacaran dengan Suzuna sejak bulan lalu." Tambah Akaba.

"Waduh, aku sudah ketinggalan gosip banyak sekali." Mizumachi geleng-geleng kepala. "Lalu, gimana kabar si perfect player itu?"

"Shin, dia sekarang bekerja di Perusahaan Komputer dan menjadi teknisi disana." Jawab Akaba.

"HAH?!" Mizumachi sweatdropped. Shin si buta teknologi, si katrok, si ndeso, si gaptek itu jadi teknisi komputer?

"Ya nggaklah." Gumam Akaba sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. Yang ada seluruh komputer itu hancur di tangan Shin kalau dia yang jadi teknisinya. "Dia kuliah di Universitas Ojo dan memperkuat Ojo Silver Knights. Yah, sebagian besar pemain Ojo memang meneruskan kuliah di Universitasnya."

Mizumachi mengangguk, sadar dari shocknya. "Lalu, apa dia sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Mizumachi jail.

Akaba berpikir. "Pacar? Hm, kalau nggak salah dia sudah pacaran dengan Wakana Koharu—manager White Knights yang dulu— sejak tahun lalu."

"Wow, nggak nyangka dia kena cinlok dengan mantan manajernya!" Mizumachi mulai membayangkan, Shin yang kekar bagai monster dengan Wakana yang imut dan mungil. Ah, bukan kombinasi yang cocok.

"Yeah, walau sebenarnya peristiwa jadiannya mereka berdua itu sangat dramatis."

Mizumachi mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

Akaba geleng-geleng kepala. "Panjang ceritanya, kau tidak melihat kejadian tahun lalu sih. Opera sabun sekali."

"Hm, yang kejadiannya di depan Universitas Ojo itu bukan? Kayaknya aku pernah dengar sedikit dari Sakuraba."

"Yeah yang itu. Sudahlah, terlalu panjang buat dibicarakan. Tanya langsung ke anak-anak Ojo saja nanti untuk cerita selengkapnya."

Mizumachi mengangguk, dan memutuskan mengganti topik. "Terus, si Taki idiot itu gimana kabarnya?"

"Taki bergabung dengan grup sirkus, dan sekarang sedang tur ke Prancis." Akaba menjawab.

Mizumachi memasang wajah iri. "Ke Prancis? Enak banget." Gumamnya. "Lalu, Agon, Monta, Riku, Ikkyu?"

Akaba menghela nafas. "Agon, dia—ah entahlah, aku lupa. Kuliah mungkin, entah dimana. Lalu Monta, dia kuliah di Universitas Enma. Aku tidak tahu banyak kabar tentangnya. Riku, dia juga di Enma. Dan Ikkyu, dia dapat beasiswa atlet di Universitas Kyoto."

"Semuanya sudah pada berubah ya." Gumam Mizumachi. "Karin jadi mangaka, Taka sama Yamato kuliah di Universitas Teikoku. Sedangkan aku nggak kuliah. Eh, kau kuliah dimana sih?"

"Di Tokyo Music Academy, sudah lulus tahun lalu." Jelasnya.

Mizumachi mengangguk, berhubung Akaba adalah jenius musik, wajar-wajar saja kalau dia bisa lulus jauh lebih cepat dari yang lain. "Eh tau nggak, Kakei dilamar sama supermodel amerika lhoo!" Mizumachi kembali ke acara bergosipnya. "Dilamar lho! Ya ampun! Kakei cakep sih."

"Hm, ohya. Dia terima?" Gumam Akaba asal.

"Nggak. Dia udah punya pacar sih di Jepang sini."

Akaba mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Kalau nggak salah Yuki-siapa-gitu, dan dia manager klub Poseidon. Masih SMU lagi, keren ya." Jawab Mizumachi. Lalu dia memandang Akaba. "Kau sendiri gimana?"

Akaba mengangkat alis. "Hm, apanya?"

Mizumachi tertawa. "Gosip tentangmu sendiri gimana? Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

Akaba menaikkan sedikit garis bibirnya, lalu bergumam. "Fuu, tebak saja."

"Kutebak sih sudah." Mizumachi memperhatikan reaksi Akaba dari sudut matanya, tapi pemuda itu tetap datar-datar saja. "Tapi yeah, itu urusanmu sih."

Akaba hanya diam.

"Eh, gimana nih masalah yang tadi kita bicarakan di telepon?" tanya Mizumachi mendadak.

"Biar Yamato sajalah yang mengurusnya." Jawab Akaba nggak minat.

"Iya, dia ngurusin yang di Kansai, Kakei yang di Amerika. Nah, bagian Kantou kau yang ngurusin ya?"

"Aku—"

"Oke, sepakat. Kau yang akan ngurusin masalah reuni para anggota Tim Jepang World Cup di Kantou."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Notes[2]:** OC yang muncul: Luina Fujiawara, Jesse Clearwater, Rui Aizawa (Ojo White Knights); Tatsuya Kudo, Kumiko Jeevas (Konoha Red Foxes)


	5. Dilemma

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I am making no profit from this fanfiction  
**Warning:** AU, Crossover, OOC, OC, Various pairs, Coldplay biased :)  
**Notes [1]:** Semua chara Eyeshield 21 berusia 20 (Angkatannya Sena), 21 (Angkatannya Hiruma), 22 (Angkatannya Takami). Chara Naruto berusia 16-18. Post series Eyeshield 21 (Jadi ini sesudah event Devil Bats memenangkan Christmas Bowl dll).

* * *

**-5-**

**Dilemma**

* * *

Bohong sekali rasanya jika Naruto kini tidak penasaran dengan American Football setelah pertemuan kemarin sore dengan anak-anak Deimon. Bocah berambut jegrak itu semakin ingin tahu mengenai olahraga yang berasal dari Negeri Paman Sam itu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk yang ada hubungannya dengan olahraga itu?

Mulai dari Konohamaru yang membanding-bandingkannya dengan seniornya di Ojo, si Torakichi _yadda yadda_. Lalu kemarin ia secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan anggota klub Football Deimon, Devil Bats. Kebetulan yang tidak mengenakkan, eh?

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Rumah sedang sepi di sabtu pagi ini, ayahnya belum pulang. Entahlah, mungkin sedang mencari inspirasi untuk bahan tulisan terbarunya. Naruto mengerti benar profesi ayahnya sebagai novelis, pergi kesana-kemari hanya untuk mencari-cari ide baru adalah hal yang wajar. Dan Naruto pun tak ingin mengekangnya, ia sudah biasa ditinggal sendiri begini.

Bosan hanya bermalas-malasan di sofa, bocah berambut pirang jegrak itu memutuskan bangkit. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8, asal saja Naruto nyalakan laptop yang tergeletak di meja sebelahnya. Konek dengan modem, colokkan flashdisk, pakai headphone. Oh yeah, cara inilah yang selalu Naruto lakukan untuk membunuh rasa bosan.

Alunan musik-musik Coldplay yang menghentak-hentak mulai terdengar. Naruto hanyut dalam lagu _Lost_ yang dibawakan oleh Chris Martin dengan sangat enerjik itu. Tapi tak lama setelah setengah lagu itu mengalun, Naruto memutuskan mengganti CD. Lagu-lagu Coldplay liriknya terlalu 'menohok' dirinya, lebih baik mendengarkan lagu yang liriknya tak jelas saja.

CD diganti, dan kini musik_ underground_ yang memekakkan telinga mulai terdengar. Sebelumnya, Naruto sempat meminta Shikamaru Nara—anak kelas sebelah yang jenius dalam segala hal—untuk dibuatkan CD kompilasi musik-musik yang mampu membuat kuping pengang. Bukan berarti ini seleranya sih—Naruto masih setia dengan Coldplay, ingat?—hanya saja bila sedang stres dan kalut begini jauh lebih baik mendengar musik keras dibanding musik-musik mellow yang memiliki lirik mendayu-dayu.

Habisnya, tanpa ditambah dengan musik-musik mellow itu, hidupnya pun sudah mellow. Ibunya meninggal 5 tahun lalu karena kegagalan transplantasi jantung, ayahnya selalu datang-dan-pergi seenaknya, sahabatnya sibuk pacaran. Nah, punya apa Naruto sekarang?

Saat membuka situs jejaring sosial kegemarannya, Twitter, tanpa sadar Naruto mengarahkan kursor ke pilihan 'Find People'. Dan tanpa berkordinasi dengan otak, jemarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan nama 'Torakichi Nanpa'. Sumpah, itu terjadi begitu saja!

Hasilnya keluar, muncul satu akun dengan nama** torakichiOK**, dengan avatar seorang bocah ompong yang sedang memasang cengiran-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-menggemaskan. Jumlah tweets sebanyak 17,775 dan followers sebanyak 1,387.

Naruto terdiam, mau apa memangnya setelah menemukan akun seniornya Konohamaru ini? Rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya, sekali lagi tanpa berpikir ia mengklik akun itu. Terlihatlah dengan jelas timeline dari si Torakichi ini.

Torakichi Nanpa

**torakichiOK**

_Amefuto is my way of life | #14 White Knights | Receiver | Lebih ganteng dari avatar, serius_

_._

Stress, manajer sih enak datengnya boleh telat :( RT **luinaf** frontal amat :p

_5 minutes ago via UberTwitter_

Latihan lagi...lagi-lagi latihan. Shogun memang tidak ada matinya -,-

_10 minutes ago via UberTwitter_

Sekarang udah mulai, tau! Cepetan ke sekolah! Shogun ngamuk RT **araiFaika** latian hari ini mulainya kapan ya? **torakichiOK aizawarui**

_30 minutes ago via UberTwitter_

Laper…

_About 9 hours ago via web_

Sip RT **aizawarui **latihan besok mulai jam 7.30, jangan telat! #OjoWhiteKnights

_About 9 hours ago via web_

Jadi, dari timeline milik bocah Nanpa ini, bisa ditebak ia adalah maniak amefuto sejati. Dengan background berambar bola football, dan tweet yang isinya tak jauh-jauh dari kata 'latihan'. Naruto termangu sendiri melihatnya.

_Sepertinya asik ya?_Ia membatin. Melihat keakraban antar pemain seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh timeline milik Torakichi ini, entah kenapa membuat Naruto iri. Di klub baseball dulu tak ada yang mengakuinya, perasaan semangat latihan bersama rekan setim tak pernah ia rasakan. Dengan suntuk, Naruto klik juga tulisan 'follow' di layar.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, layar laptop sudah menampilakan halaman utama. Naruto mulai mengetik—kali ini benar-benar dengan sepenuh kesadarannya kok. Walau tetap saja rasanya aneh.

**Kumikojeevas** uhm, boleh tanya ga?

_Less than 2 seconds ago via web_

Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya hanya dengan kapten Cheers Red Foxes itu saja Naruto cukup kenal baik.

.

.

* * *

"Gak mau tau ya, Neji, pokoknya sebelum turnamen musim gugur dimulai posisi _Receiver_ harus sudah ada!" gebrakan di meja dan suara berintonasi lebay itu berasal dari Uchiha muda yang sedang dalam kondisi _bad mood_ pagi ini.

Neji memutar matanya bosan. Ck, ia ini kapten, tapi enak benar si bocah labil itu membentak-bentaknya! "Dengar ya, Sa-su-ke, aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mencari orang yang cocok untuk menjadi _Receiver_. Tapi masalahnya sampai sekarang masih belum ketemu juga!" jelasnya berusaha sabar.

Sasuke sudah siap kembali meledak, mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang bersarang di kepalanya. Kalau saja Lee tidak dengan sigap menengahi keduanya, mungkin sudah ada baku hantam seru antara Uchiha versus Hyuuga di ruangan ini. Uchiha Mansion, omong-omong, kediaman Sasuke.

"_Calm down, guys_." Ujar Shino datar.

Suasana tegang menghinggapi semua yang ada di ruangan ini. Hening, tak ada satupun yang mencoba mengeluarkan suara. Neji-Sasuke masih sibuk adu _deathglare,_ Shino masih dengan gaya sok tenangnya dan tampang sok berpikir, Lee mati-matian bertahan dari aura maut duet Hyuuga-Uchiha itu. Keheningan itu bisa terus berlanjut kalau saja tidak terdengar suara 'tik tik tik' khas suara keyboard.

Semua mata menoleh, dan tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu yang menjabat sebagai kapten cheerleader Red Foxes, yep, Kumiko Jeevas. Gadis berpenampilan gothic itu sedang sibuk mengetik di laptop yang selalu ia bawa dengan pandangan kelewat fokus.

Sasuke jadi orang yang pertama bereaksi. "Kumiko~~ kau ini ngapain sih? Bantu mikir, kek! Malah asik main laptop! Sini, laptopmu kusita sampai masalah Receiver ini kelar!" dengan gaya ala rentenir, Sasuke mengadahkan tangannya pada Kumiko, meminta secara paksa laptop itu.

Kumiko mencibir. "Apaan sih, Sasuke, aku kan bukan pemain, cuma _cheerleader._ Gak ada urusan dong sama Receiver atau sejenisnya itu."

"Woo jelas ada dong!" masih ngotot saja Uchiha bungsu ini. Ditolak jelas tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

"Sas, ganggu kebahagian orang saja kau bisanya." Celetuk Suigetsu asal dari pojok ruangan. Lineman itu memasang wajah mengantuk dengan kedua headphone masih menempel di kuping.

Sasuke menghentakkan-hentakkan kakinya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Memasang pose yang biasanya bisa ditemukan di drama-drama lebay. "Kalian pada gak serius semua! Gak ada yang benar-benar peduli sama masalah ini! Padahal kalian tau kalau aku mencintai amefuto lebih dari pada cintaku ke Audi R8! Kalian jahat, tega!" Sasuke kembali memperagakan sisi lain dirinya yang begitu labil, lebay, dan gaje.

Tatsuya Kudo, si kicker kelas 10, langsung mendekati Sasuke sambil membawa laptopnya. "Noo, senior Sasuke, aku peduli kok. Nih liat, aku sampai masang pengumuman di facebook dan twitter mengenai audisi Receiver untuk Red Foxes." Tatsuya menunjukkan pengumuman yang ia buat. "Aku peduli pada masalah ini, aku peduli pada senior Sasuke." Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Kelewat sungguh-sungguh malah, sampai membuat Sasuke merinding disko karena merasakan aura buruk.

"Umm," Hinata Hyuuga yang dari tadi diam saja ikut bersuara. "Se-sebenarnya, aku sudah punya calon." Ujarnya lirih dan sambil menunduk.

"CALON?" Neji histeris sendiri mendengarnya. "Hinata, kau ini masih kelas 11, jangan mikir kejauhan! Menikah masih terlalu lama untukmu. Lagipula mana calonmu, eh? Sini, biar ku-ospek dulu!" geramnya.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi gadis Hyuuga itu mendengar reaksi kakak sepupunya yang tidak kalah lebay dari Sasuke. "Bu-bukan itu kak Neji. Ma-maksudku, calon untuk Receiver Red Foxes." Koreksinya.

Malu. Cuma itu yang kini dirasakan Neji saat tawa mulai membahana di ruangan ini yang sebelumnya diseliimuti aura tegang.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang kau calonkan, Hinata?" tanya Chouji di sela-sela kegiatan makan kripiknya.

Hinata menunduk sesaat, sebelum kemudian memandang satu persatu semua anggota Red Foxes yang hadir di rapat pagi ini. "Naruto Namikaze." Jawabnya lantang.

"Naruto?"

"Namikaze?"

"Yang mana tuh?"

Di saat semua orang memasang tampang kebingungan, Kumiko menjetikkan jarinya. "Yeah, kalau Naruto pasti cocok!"

.

.

* * *

Aku penasaran soal Red Foxes. Apa di sana menyenangkan? RT **Kumikojeevas** **namikaze_cldply** tanya apa?

_6 minutes ago via web_

**Kumikojeevas** **namikaze_cldply** seru lah, mau gabung #wink jadi receiver aja, pasti cocok =))

_3 minutes ago via TweetDeck_

Naruto bingung sendiri ingin membalas apa. Mana mungkin ia bergabung dengan Red Foxes, ada Sasuke di sana! Dan bahkan walaupun ia memang mau tetap saja anak-anak klub amefuto itu tak ada yang ia kenal. Okelah, Naruto kenal dengan Hinata—si manajer—dan Kumiko—si kapten cheers. Tapi kedua gadis itu kan bukan pemain, tetap saja rasanya beda.

Dan yang paling penting; Naruto tidak mengerti amefuto sama sekali.

"Aaaah, bingung." Gerutunya. Ia lepaskan headphone yang sedari tadi mengganggu indera pendengarnya, membuat telinganya kembali berfungsi normal. Tsk, mungkin kapan-kapan ia minta saja Shikamaru membuat CD kompilasi musik-musik klasik.

Gejolak masa muda yang seperti ini baru pertama kali dirasakan Naruto. Ia baru tahu bahwa ternyata masa-masa pencarian jati diri rasanya begini. Tapi dari pada mati karena rasa penasaran sendiri, lebih baik ia segera mencari tahu mengenai amefuto, kan?

Naruto lalu membuka salah satu aplikasi chatting, dan mulai mencari-cari chat room yang bisa dimasuki. Kali saja ia bisa tukar informasi mengenai olahraga itu dengan orang lain. Dan pastinya jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau itu dirinya!

_Entering chatroom: #amefutokyosh_

Oke, nama chat room itu mungkin sedikit aneh. Tapi anggap saja ini percobaan pertama, kalau ternyata orangnya aneh-aneh semua, Naruto bisa segera minggat, kan?

_You are now logged in as kyuubi_orange_

Username dadakan yang langsung terpikir di kepala Naruto. Biar saja deh, yang penting identitasnya tetap tidak ketahuan. Itu poinnya. Sesaat setelah masuk chatroom #amefutokyosh ini, Naruto hendak mengetik. Tapi didahului oleh penghuni chatroom itu.

_yuki-chan : He, kyuubi_orange siapa?_

_ichi_1 : dunno_

_takutakuya: heh, siapa kau? Mata-mata ya?_

Naruto menelan ludah. Penghuni chatroom ini galak-galak juga, padahal ia juga tak punya niat merusuh. Dan sepertinya chatroom #amefutokyosh ini bukan chatroom umum ya? Tapi kalau ternyata memang sifatnya privat kenapa tidak conference di Y!M saja sih!

_kyuubi_orange : Uhm, Cuma kebetulan masuk ==v_

_ichi_1 : siapa? Anak mana?_

_kyuubi_orange: err Konoha_

_yuki-chan: Konoha? Anak Red Foxes dong T,T_

_takutakuya: nah, bener kan mata-mata! Disuruh si Sasuke ya!_

_takutakuya: bilangin deh ya ke QB manja itu, masih jaman apa memata-matai musuh kayak gini..._

Salah paham! Harus segera diliruskan, harus!

_kyuubi_orange : eh, bukan kok_

_yuki-chan: yang fair dong, kita ini lagi rapat tau! ga nyangka deh Red Foxes bisa culas juga_

_ichi_1 : bisa segera out dari sini, eh? kami lagi rapat_

M.A.M.P.U.S.

.

.

* * *

Hari berlalu sangat cepat bagi Naruto, tahu-tahu ketika ia membuka mata, Senin pagi yang cerah sudah menyambutnya saja. Gara-gara insiden salah paham Sabtu lalu membuat Naruto malu bukan main. Dan yang lebih parah, nama Red Foxes sudah keburu dicap jelek gara-gara dirinya. _Kami-sama_, kalau sampai Sasuke cs itu tahu ia kemarin mencemarkan nama SMA Konoha bisa habis Naruto!

KRET

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan entah kenapa malah terdengar horor di telinga Naruto. Buru-buru remaja berkulit tan itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ogah harus bangun pagi ini. Bodo amat jika ini sudah hari Senin dan waktunya sekolah. Pokoknya Naruto tidak mau bangun!

"Naruto, bangun! Mau tidur sampai kapan?"

Suara ayahnya yang penuh wibawa mulai terdengar. Naruto malah makin mempererat selimutnya. "Gak mau bangun! Gak mau ke sekolah!"

Minato mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan reaksi putra tunggalnya ini. Tumben sekali Naruto yang biasanya ceria jadi uring-uringan bahkan sampai ingin bolos sekolah. Dengan beringas, Minato menarik selimut putranya itu. Muncullah sosok Naruto dari balik selimut dengan tampang kusut dan acak-acakkan.

"Aku gak mau ke sekolah, yah." Ujarnya lemah sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kenapa, hm? Ada yang menjahilimu ya? Lapor saja ke Kepala Sekolahmu itu, nona Tsunade." Usul Minato, duduk di ranjang putranya itu,

Naruto menggeleng-gelenkan kepalanya kuat. "Bu-kaaan, pokoknya aku gak mau!"

Minato mendesah, lalu dengan penuh sayang ia tarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Naruto. "Jangan manja begini, Naruto. Kasihan Sakura, dia sudah repot-repot datang kesini dari setengah jam lalu untuk mengajakmu berangkat bareng."

"Suruh saja dia berangkat sendirian."

Namikaze senior itu kembali menghela nafas. Ia acak-acak rambut Naruto, lalu bergumam. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut seperti ini, eh? Jangan lari, tapi hadapi!"

Dengan malas, Naruto akhirnya bangkit juga dari ranjangnya. Ia pandangi wajah sang ayah dengan mata biru cerahnya. "Jangan lari, tapi hadapi." Ulangnya dengan nada pelan.

_Bisa gak ya?_

.

.

* * *

Dari Audi R8 itu, keluarlah sosok Uchiha dengan dandanan necis, kacamata hitam dan bau parfum yang berlebihan salah satu contohnya. Bola football di tangan kiri, dan BlackBerry di tangan kanan. Wajahnya suntuk, seakan siap untuk menhabisi siapapun yang mengganggunya pagi ini. Sepertinya jiwa psikopatnya muncul lagi, mendadak ia ingin menyiksa orang. Salahkanlah SMS dari salah satu anak Kyoshin Poseidon kemarin malam, Takuya Amakusa. Yang berisi:

_From: Takuya-Poseidon_

_Pengecut, pakai nyuruh orang segala untuk memata-matai Poseidon :p gagal, kan? Wee_

Sialan! Gimana mungkin sekarang Sasuke tidak ingin menghajar orang setelah mendapat SMS begitu?

"Neji," serunya setelah mendapati pemuda dengan rambut panjang coklat halus itu sudah memarkirkan Wagon miliknya di salah satu sudut halaman parkir SMA Konoha dan kini berjalan mendekat bersama beberapa anak Red Foxes. "Sudah ketemu siapa pemilik username _kyuubi_orange_ itu?"

Sang kapten Red Foxes menggelengkan kepalanya letih. "Belum, semalaman sudah kulacak, hasilnya nihil."

"Cih! Benar-benar cari gara-gara orang itu! Awas saja kalau ketemu, akan kuhancurkan hidupnya!" geram Sasuke. Ia lalu memainkan BlackBerry-nya. "Aku sudah menghubungi anak Poseidon yang terlibat chat kemarin, dan si Takuya brengsek itu tetep ngotot bahwa _kyuubi_orange_ itu anak Red Foxes."

Shino menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Nggak mungkin, Sas, aku sudah menginterogasi semua anak Red Foxes, dan mereka bilang mereka nggak ke chatroom #amefutokyosh. _They know the rules, we all know the rules_, #amefutokyosh hanya untuk anak-anak Poseidon."

Suigetsu mengangguk membenarkan. "Yeah, idiot seperti itu tak mungkin berasal dari Red Foxes. Mungkin ia anak klub lain yang ingin memfitnah kita." Ujarnya memberi opini seraya mengangkat bahu.

"_So?_ Siapa orang itu, eh?" gerutu Sasuke frustasi sambil menyimpan ponselnya di saku seragam sekolah.

"Itu yang ingin kita cari tau." Balas Suigetsu kalem.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia mainkan kembali bola lonjong yang ada di genggamannya, rasanya sudah gatal ingin segera main amefuto untuk menghapus stres.

"_By the way_, tidakkah kalian ingat, kawan? Kita memiliki masalah lain yang lebih pelik dari ini." Suara Lee muncul tiba-tiba dengan gaya bahasa putis nan lebay seperti biasa. "Masalah _soulmate_ Sasuke, ingat?"

Dengusan keras kembali terdengar dari hampir seluruh anak Red Foxes yang berkumpul di lapangan parkir SMA Konoha pagi ini. Masalah Receiver belum beres, muncul lagi masalah pencemaran nama baik. Tim juara memang harus menempuh banyak cobaan dulu ya sebelum benar-benar mencapai puncak?

"_Jeez_," maki Sasuke. Bola amefuto itu ia lempar-tangkap secara asal ke udara. Dan mendadak, ia melemparkannya dengan keras ke sembarang arah. Pass. Saking depresinya kah bocah Uchiha ini sampai-sampai melempar pass secara asal begini?

"_Fox Roar_, yang benar saja?"cibir Shino melihat pass yang mempunya nama 'Fox Roar' itu dilesakkan oleh Sasuke. Semua anak Red Foxes tahu, tidak semua orang mampu menangkap pass itu. Pass yang katanya merupakan gabungan dari kelabilan, kegajean, dan psikopat milik Sasuke. Yah, entah apa pula maksudnya.

Tapi semua mata itu dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan ajaib selanjutnya yang terjadi. _Guess what?_ Bola amefuto itu tertangkap. Fox Roar berhasil tertangkap. Pass dengan kekuatan penuh dan jarak tempuh bukan main-main ditangkap oleh seseorang. Dan reaksi dari anak-anak Red Foxes adalah;

"Siapa? Siapa orang itu?" Neji orang pertama yang langsung berteriak histeris. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah Lee, bocah berambut bob itu paham, dan segera memberikan teropong miliknya pada sang kapten. Sambil mengibaskan rambut, Neji menerima teropong itu dan mulai mengamati.

Sedang Sasuke sendiri, Uchiha bungsu ini bingung antara harus senang atau justru shock karena Fox Roar miliknya yang selama ini tak sembarang orang bisa menangkap, kini tertangkap dengan mudahnya oleh seseorang. "Siapa orang itu, Neji?" desisnya.

"Uhm, tidak begitu jelas, teropongnya abal-abal nih." Jawab Neji. "Tapi yang bisa kulihat adalah rambut pirang jegraknya."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Pirang jegrak? Kayaknya kenal.

"Tunggu apalagi, Sasuke? Sana, jemput _soulmate_-mu!" dengan keras, Lee menabok punggung Sasuke yang dari tadi masih bengong.

"Hah?" balasnya lemot.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura menyusuri lapangan parkir SMA Konoha untuk mencapai gedung sekolah. Heran, lapangan parkir ini luas benar, apa karena anak-anak Konoha pada punya mobil, eh? Naruto tak peduli, toh tiap hari ia selalu ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kau kenapa sih?" suara Sakura menyadarkan bocah berkulit tan itu dari lamunannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura mencibir. "Oh ayolah, kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, eh? Kau sekarang kelihatan pucat dan ketakutan. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Sakura.

Kembali bocah Namikaze itu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Naru—"

Mendadak, sebuah bola melesat cepat di udara. Mengikuti insting liarnya, Naruto melompat, berusaha menangkap bola yang entah dilempar oleh siapa itu. Tinggi, lemparan itu tinggi sekali. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang melempar bola ini. Sudah jaraknya jauh, kekuatan lemparannya super, dan tinggi sekali pula.

HUP

Tapi bukan Naruto Namikaze namanya jika gagal menangkap. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan bola itu dalam genggamannya, Naruto mendarat dengan mulus. Ia pandangi bola itu, bola kulit berbentuk lonjong. Ini kan bola—

"Lho, itu bola amefuto punya Sasuke, kan?" seru Sakura ketika ikut mengamati bola yang baru saja ditangkap oleh Naruto tadi.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke Sakura dengan ekspresi horor. "Pu-punyanya Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil menelan ludah.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, merknya Wilson, dan sering ia pamerin karena katanya beli di US langsung." Lalu ia menyentuh permukaan bola itu. "Nah lihat, ada tulisan Uchiha kan di sini." Sakura menunjukkan jahitan di permukaan bola amefuto itu yang menuliskan nama Uchiha dengan indahnya.

"Mampus." Maki Naruto pelan.

"Hah, emang kenapa? Gak mungkin lah dia marah cuma gara-gara kau tangkap bolanya." Tanya Sakura heran.

Tahu-tahu, muncul orang dari ujung lapangan parkir sana dengan kecepatan lari penuh berlari mendekati Naruto dan Sakura. Dua remaja itu saling menyipitkan mata, mengamati siapa orang itu.

Sakura segera menyadari siapa sosok itu setelah melihat lebih jelas rambut emonya yang berkibar, yang ia kenali sebagai sang pacar. "Sasuke." Desisnya. "Ngapain dia kayak orang kalap gitu?"

"DIA PASTI INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!" Naruto berteriak histeris sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi ia kembali teringat dengan kata-kata ayahnya pagi ini: _"Jangan lari, tapi hadapi!"_

Benar, jangan lari, hadapi saja apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk memuaskan amarahnya pada Naruto. Salah bocah Namikaze itu juga, kan? Tapi—

—Naruto takut!

Dalam sekejap, ia langsung kabur. Meninggalkan Sakura yang memandangnya dengan heran. "Naruto, kenapa sih?" teriaknya, tapi percuma, bocah pirang itu sudah tidak mendengarnya lagi. Naruto sudah kabur jauh.

Sasuke sendiri, mendengus kesal melihat mangsanya kabur. Lee seenak jidat menyuruhnya menarik Naruto untuk diajak masuk Red Foxes, dan Neji juga sudah memberinya perintah absolut untuk menjemput si _soulmate_. _Soulmate?_ Bah!

Hati kecil bocah Uchiha itu sebenarnya memendam sebal sendiri pada Naruto. Ia tak menyangka orang yang selama ini sering ia hina dan ejek ternyata mampun menangkap Fox Roar miliknya. Kesal, kesal, kesal! Pokoknya saat ini ia hanya fokus untuk menangkap si bocah pirang itu. Salah sendiri ia malah kabur, itu namanya minta dikejar, kan? Apalagi Naruto kini berlari sambil membawa bola amefutonya.

Bahkan saking fokusnya untuk menangkap Naruto, Sasuke tidak sadar saat berlari melewati Sakura. Lewat begitu saja. Membuat gadis pink itu makin heran dibuatnya. Ada apa ini? Naruto yang ketakutan, Sasuke yang kelihatan marah, dan kini mereka kejar-kejaran! Kami-sama, ada apa sebenarnya?

Dan kini kembali ke Naruto, ia berlari tak kenal lelah. Belok kanan-belok kiri, berusaha tak menabrak orang. Yang ada di benaknya kini hanyalah satu; melarikan diri dari Sasuke!

HUP

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika dari belakang, seseorang berhasil menangkapnya. Sakit, perutnya sakit. Keras sekali orang itu men_tackle _dirinya. Dan kini, mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Orang itu bangkit sepersekian detik berikutnya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Naruto. Dengan gugup Naruto menoleh, dan mata onyx Sasuke balas menatap lautan biru miliknya.

Tsk, mustahil, Naruto yakin saat itu Sasuke tertinggal jauh di belakangnya! Tapi kini, ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Berhasil menangkap pemuda pirang itu. Berapa sebenarnya catatan lari pemuda Uchiha ini?

"Kenapa kau lari?" tanya sang Uchiha dengan nada dingin.

"Karena kau mengejarku!" balas sang Namikaze lantang. Seakan melupakan fakta bahwa harusnya ia ketakutan dengan entitas di hadapannya ini.

* * *

**Notes[2]:** OC yang muncul: Yuki, Ichise Takai, Takuya Amakusa (Kyoshin Poseidon)


	6. No Way Out

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I am making no profit from this fanfiction  
**Warning:** AU, Crossover, OOC, OC. Don't like, don't read.  
**Notes [1]:** Semua chara Eyeshield 21 berusia 20 (Angkatannya Sena), 21 (Angkatannya Hiruma), 22 (Angkatannya Takami). Chara Naruto berusia 16-18. Post series Eyeshield 21 (Jadi ini sesudah event Devil Bats memenangkan Christmas Bowl dll).

Mungkin ada baiknya kalian baca dulu chap sebelumnya kalau-kalau udah lupa sama konfliknya :)

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Kenapa kau lari?"_

"_Karena kau mengejarku!"_

* * *

**-6-  
No Way Out**

* * *

Masih di SMA Konoha. Bel masuk bahkan belum berbunyi, tapi sudah ada saja keributan yang terjadi di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sasuke Uchiha itu bukan orang yang memiliki peringai yang bagus. Emosinya buruk sekali—_you don't wanna mess up with him_. Naruto biasanya juga tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang ini—bahkan ketika Sakura jadian dengannya Naruto masih menjaga jarak. Tapi lain cerita ketika kini justru Sasuke lah yang mendekat padanya. Dan ini bukan dalam arti yang bagus. Bukan mendekat dengan maksud _'Hei, bro, mau nongkrong bareng sehabis pulang sekolah?'_. Lebih seperti mendekat karena _'Hei, bro, aku akan membunuhmu!'_. Yeah, seperti itu.

Dan itu sangat buruk.

Masalahnya, Naruto tahu kenapa Sasuke mau membunuhnya. Dia punya semua hak untuk itu setelah Naruto mengacau di _chat room_ hari Sabtu lalu. Tapi apa itu artinya Naruto hanya pasrah dan menyodorkan begitu saja kepalanya untuk dipenggal? Sebagian dari dirinya ingin melawan, tapi sebagian yang lain sudah ingin pingsan ketika melihat gerombolan Red Foxes tampak sedang dalam perjalanan mendekati mereka.

Penggal saja sekarang kepalanya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini," Sasuke bergumam dengan nada ogah-ogahan. "Neji memaksa, aku juga tidak sudi mengejar-ngejarmu begitu!"

Naruto tidak terlihat mendengarkan, ia bergerak dengan gelisah di tempatnya dengan pandangan mengawasi anak-anak Red Foxes yang semakin mendekat. Mereka semua kekar dan bertubuh besar, mudah saja jika mereka ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai perkedel untuk makan siang. Imajinasi-imajinasi liar bertema _gore_ sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

Naruto akhirnya mencoba melakukan pertaruhan dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Keras kepala dan brengsek mungkin memang nama tengahnya Sasuke, tapi dia adalah pacarnya Sakura, dan Naruto adalah sahabat Sakura sejak zaman dahulu kala—bukankah itu artinya mereka saling terhubung? Seharusnya di antara Red Foxes yang lain, Sasuke lah yang harusnya bisa mengampuninya.

"Dengar, Teme, mengenai kejadian—"

"Kau memang sialan sekali!" potong Sasuke mencemooh. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?!"

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud melakukannya!" seru Naruto histeris. "Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud buruk, itu terjadi begitu saja."

Naruto bisa mengingat dengan jelas lagi kejadian Sabtu itu. Ia sedang penasaran setengah mati pada _amefuto_, dan lalu tak sengaja menemukan _chat room_ yang ia pikir bisa memberinya pencerahan. Siapa sangka _chat room_ sial itu malah membawanya ke masalah pencemaran nama baik seperti ini?

"_Well,_ katakan itu pada Neji!" gerutunya dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau akan banyak berurusan dengannya setelah ini."

Neji _as in_ Neji Hyuuga si kapten Red Foxes yang merupakan senior mereka itu?! Naruto otomatis menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mendengar nama itu disebut. Kapten adalah jabatan yang prestisius, dan jika Neji sampai tahu Naruto sudah mencemarkan nama baik klubnya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sebagai balasan.

"Sasuke, kumohon, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Kau harus menolongku!"

"Kenapa aku harus menolongmu, Dobe?!" seru Sasuke keras dengan angkuh. "Ini salahmu sendiri! Kenapa juga kau melakukan itu?!"

"Itu juga bukan keinginanku untuk—"

"Kenapa kau menangkap lemparanku?! Itu hanya akan membuat Neji makin bernafsu padamu."

Kalimat yang terakhir terdengar amat sangat ambigu, tapi bukan itu yang ditangkap oleh telinga Naruto. Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang salah. Lemparan Sasuke? Jadi itu yang dari tadi dia ributkan? Karena Naruto menangkap lemparannya. Bukan karena dia tahu Naruto menyusup ke _chat room_ sekolah lain dan membuat kesalahpahaman. Oh. OH.

Kepalanya masih aman untuk saat ini.

Naruto melirik bola _amefuto_ yang ada di tangan Sasuke, melihat itu membuat keningnya berkerut. Sejak kapan bola itu ada di tangannya? Seingatnya ketika berlari tadi Naruto masih membawa bola itu.

"Kautahu, mungkin pertanyaan yang tepat bukan kenapa." Ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat perhatian Naruto kembali kepadanya. Dan dia terlihat benar-benar kesal. "Tapi bagaimana. Bagaimana bisa kau menangkap Fox Roar-ku, heh?!"

Fox Roar itu apa? Nama makanan?

"Umm, aku tidak mengerti yang kaubicarakan." Jawab Naruto sambil kembali mengawasi anak-anak Red Foxes yang kini jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari posisi mereka berdiri. Naruto menelan ludah, ia harus segera kabur. "Jadi, yeah, oke, sampai jumpa!"

Ia sudah siap kabur ketika dengan kecepatan yang tidak ia duga sudah ada orang yang menahan lengannya.

"Naruto Namikaze." Orang itu ia kenali sebagai teman sekelasnya, Shino Aburame. Mereka tidak akrab dan tidak pernah benar-benar saling bicara selama ini, tapi sekarang Shino menyapanya seakan mereka teman lama. "Neji ingin bertemu denganmu."

Gerombolan Red Foxes itu akhirnya tiba, dan Naruto bisa melihat lebih jelas sosok kapten dengan rambut panjang halus ala model iklan shampo itu sedang tersenyum lebar memandangnya. Ini kok terasa lebih menakutkan, ya? Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam dan sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan seniornya itu.

"Naruto, kan?" tanyanya ramah. "Anak kelas 10—"

"11!" Lee, si pemuda aneh berambut norak mengoreksi.

Neji memutar mata. "Iya, anak kelas 11." Ia membetulkan ucapannya. "Temannya Sasuke—"

"BUKAN!" Baik Sasuke dan Naruto secara kompak menjawab.

Neji berdecak karena ucapannya dari tadi dipotong dengan sungguh tidak elit. "Bisakah aku setidaknya menyelesaikan apa yang ingin aku katakan tanpa dipotong seenaknya?!" keluhnya. Melihat Naruto yang masih seperti orang bingung, Neji lanjut bicara. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Naruto Namikaze."

Sumpah, ini ada apaan sih?!

"Eh, begini, senior."

"Panggil Neji saja biar akrab." Anak Red Foxes yang merupakan teman sekelasnya, Shano, mengoreksi sambil menguap. "Di klub ini tidak ada senioritas kok."

_Tidak ada senioritas atau memang kalian saja yang kurang ajar?_ Naruto menyimpan pertanyaan itu hanya dalam hati.

"Kurasa ini hanya kesalahpahaman."

"Kami melihat apa yang kami lihat." Cetus Suigetsu kalem. "Jangan malu untuk menunjukkan bakatmu."

"Bakat apaan?!"

"Kau menangkap Fox Roar-nya Sasuke, Naruto." Yunna, anak perempuan kalem yang bisa-bisanya nyempil di gerombolan rubah ini ikut bersuara. "Kau adalah yang kami cari-cari selama ini!"

Naruto selalu gagal dalam ajang pencarian bakat apa pun yang ia ikuti, tapi ketika sekarang ada orang yang bilang dirinya adalah yang dicari-cari, Naruto tidak merasa gembira seperti yang seharusnya. Karena ini adalah Red Foxes, saudara-saudara! Klub yang paling ia jauhi karena anggotanya _malesin _semua. Karena Sasuke adalah anggotanya. Karena mereka terkesan begitu eksklusif dan mengintimidasi. Bukan orang yang akan mengajaknya duduk bareng jika makan siang atau menegurnya jika bertemu di luar sekolah.

Dan sekarang mereka bilang Naruto adalah orang yang mereka cari.

Plis, ini bukan tanda-tanda kiamat, kan?

"Dobe," Sasuke yang dari tadi bungkam akhirnya kembali bicara. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Sasuke terlihat yang paling muak dengan semua ini. Seakan ia menolak dengan sikap anak-anak yang lain yang mendadak bersikap manis pada Naruto. "kau masih belum menjawab bagaimana kau bisa menangkap lemparanku."

"Aku adalah _catcher baseball_ sejak kecil," desisnya sebal. Walau sudah sering diremehkan, ia paling ogah jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha lah yang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata begini. "Lemparanmu itu mudah sekali untuk ditangkap, sambil menutup mata juga aku pasti bisa!" Oke, itu mungkin agak terlalu sok. Tapi bodo amat lah, Sasuke sendiri menyebalkannya bukan main begitu. Seakan ia hidup hanya untuk mencela semua tindakan Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan mendengar hinaan itu. Harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha benar-benar diinjak-injak denan ucapan Naruto barusan. "Kurang ajar, kau!" Ia maju untuk menghajar pemuda pirang jegrak itu.

Neji lebih dulu meraih tangan Sasuke dan menahannnya dari apa pun yang hendak dia lakukan. "Kalem, oke? Kau tidak boleh membuatnya takut."

Sasuke mendumel sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Neji, tapi biar begitu ia tidak berbuat macam-macam lagi. Jadi sepertinya ucapan Neji didengarkan olehnya. Didengarkan oleh semua anggota klub.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," Naruto berucap dengan takut-takut. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Mengenai itu—" ucapan Neji terputus ketika kemudian gadis berambut merah muda sudah keburu muncul dengan napas terengah-engah.

Sakura tampak kelelahan karena berlari mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya main kejar-kejaran. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang ia tahu ia harus mengecek keadaan sahabatnya. Sasuke itu bisa nekat jika ia mau, Sakura jelas tidak rela jika Naruto sampai kenapa-kenapa.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa tadi kau kabur?" tanyanya sambil memukul bahu Naruto pelan. "Itu membuatku takut, tahu!"

Naruto hanya meringis, keberadaan Sakura di antara orang-orang asing ini membuatnya menjadi lebih rileks. "Maaf, maaf, hanya kesalahpahaman saja."

Sakura hanya memasang wajah tidak puas mendengar jawaban itu. Ia ganti melirik gerombolan anak Red Foxes yang tengah mengelilingi Naruto. Pemandangan itu membuatnya heran, sejak kapan Red Foxes berteman dengan Naruto? Mereka kini hanya diam dan saling pandang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, seakan sudah ada kesepakatan bersama untuk tidak membocorkan masalah klub kepada orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan klub.

Pandangan Sakura berhenti pada si pacar yang kini sedang memandang ke arah mana pun selain ke arahnya. Kelihatan sekali ada yang disembunyikan. "Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa mengejar-ngejar Naruto seperti tadi?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura sekilas, lalu buru-buru buang muka. "Ah, itu, uh, yah..."

Sakura menepuk keras bahu Sasuke begitu mendengar jawaban tidak jelas barusan. "Jawab yang benar!"

"Maaf, ya, Sakura, urusan internal klub tidak boleh dibicarakan dengan orang non klub." Chouji berbaik hati menjelaskan situasi yang mendadak _awkward_ ini. "Jadi, yah, _hush hush_." Ia membuat gestur mengusir pada si gadis.

Sakura melotot ke arahnya. Tapi lalu pandangannya berganti ke arah sang kapten. "Senior, bisa jelaskan? Kenapa Naruto terlibat dalam klub kalian?"

Neji berdehem, mencoba agar suaranya terdengar berwibawa. "Haruno, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto Namikaze bukan lagi orang luar bagi kami."

Jawaban itu membuat Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama berseru, "Hah?!"

Suigetsu tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping Naruto sambil memegang lengannya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kami katakan." Ia kemudian melirik Neji, dan Neji mengangguk ke arahnya. Lalu dengan kekuatan super Suigetsu sudah berhasil menarik paksa Naruto. "Kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!"

Begitu saja, anak-anak Red Foxes yang lain ikut menyingkir dari tempat ini.

"Hei!" Sakura protes melihat Naruto yang meronta-ronta minta dilepas. Tapi lalu Chouji membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto, dan apa pun yang ia katakan, itu membuat Naruto diam dan tampak lebih ketakutan. Oke, ini benar-benar seperti penculikan. Mana bisa ia diam saja!

Sebelum Sakura berbuat lebih jauh, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menahan lengannya. "Biarkan saja."

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dari Naruto?!" seru Sakura histeris. Ia melirik lagi ke arah Sasuke yang masih di tempatnya, tidak ikut pergi dengan anggota klubnya yang lain. Gadis itu mengernyit sambil berujar tajam. "Dan omong-omong, aku marah padamu karena ini!"

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. "Jangan marah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh Neji." Jelasnya. "Apa pun yang kini sedang mereka lakukan pada Naruto, itu bukan hal yang buruk."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terlibat masalah." Bisik Sakura dengan nada cemas. "Janji padaku, teman-temanmu itu tidak akan menyakitinya."

"Aku janji kami tidak akan menyakitinya." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan mantap. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menyentuh bahu Sakura dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Sakura mendesah. "Mereka yang tidak aku percaya." Ia memandang Sasuke dengan wajah memelas kemudian. "Plis, katakan saja padaku apa yang mereka inginkan dari Naruto."

"Aku harap aku bisa." Gumam Sasuke. "Tapi aku harus bunuh-bunuhan dengan Neji dulu jika melakukan itu. Bukannya aku tidak mau, maksudku, membunuhnya itu gampang, tapi..."

"Haah, kau ini benar-benar~" Sakura geleng-geleng kepala dengan sifat psikopat pacarnya. "Ke kelas saja, yuk. Kau kelas apa?"

"Sejarah."

"Bareng!"

.

.

* * *

Naruto berharap ada di mana pun selain di tempat ini. Naruto berharap bel masuk segera berbunyi. Naruto berharap orang-orang ini lenyap. Naruto berharap—oh, yeah, dia hanya bisa berharap. Karena faktanya dia berada di sini, markas Red Foxes. Bel masuk masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan dibunyikan, dan gerombolan rubah ini tengah memandangnya dengan penasaran seakan ia makhluk Mars. Ini menjengkelkan.

"Dengar_, guys_, aku ada kelas—"

"Kami semua juga ada kelas!" gerutu Shano. Pemuda berambut _spike blonde _itu tengah memelototinya tajam saat ini, benar-benar mengintimidasi.

Neji angkat bicara setelah sebelumnya memberikan pandangan tajam pada Shano. "Aku buat ini singkat saja; Naruto Namikaze, kami merekrutmu untuk menjadi bagian dari klub _american football_ Konoha Red Foxes."

Hening beberapa saat.

Naruto mengerjap, memandang satu per satu semua anggota yang ada. Lalu dengan ragu dia menjawab—

"Umm, aku menolak."

"Eh, tidak ada yang bilang kau boleh berkata tidak." Suigetsu menyeletuk dengan malas di pojok ruangan. "Ini bukan ajakan untuk bergabung, kau harus masuk karena kami yang memintamu."

"Tapi kenapa aku?!" gerutu Naruto. Hidupnya baik-baik saja sebelum pagi ini. Dia mungkin bukan anak populer selama di sekolah, tapi Naruto memang tidak pernah ingin menjadi bagian dari itu. Cukup punya Sakura sebagai teman di sampingnya, hanya itu yang ia butuhkan. Ketika kini sekelompok anak-anak populer dari Red Foxes merekrutnya bergabung, ini terasa terlalu aneh dan ada maunya. Tidak mungkin orang seperti mereka mau mendekatinya begini jika bukan karena ada maksud tertentu.

Neji menjawab sambil memainkan bola amefuto di tangan. "Karena kami melihatmu menangkap lemparan Sasuke, karena kau bilang bahwa kau _catcher _sejak kecil. Itu alasan yang cukup kenapa kami memilihmu. Dan kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, kan?"

"Masalahnya aku tidak mengerti mengenai _amefuto_ atau apalah ini!" seru Naruto frustrasi. "Bagaimana aku bisa memainkan permainan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa peraturannya?!"

"_No rules_, Naruto." Lee menjawab sambil nyengir lebar. "_Amefuto_ adalah tentang kekuatan, jangan terlalu terpaku pada peraturan."

Naruto memandangnya tidak percaya. Semudah itu?

"Aku tetap berpikir ini ide buruk."

"Apa kau tidak mau setidaknya mencoba?" desak Neji. "Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau menolak? Karena kau tidak tahu peraturannya? Kami semua hafal mati tiap peraturan yang ada, dan pada akhirnya di lapangan hanya tentang kau dan bola yang direbutkan."

"Ini... ini tidak semudah itu." Suara Naruto mengecil. Ia benci keadaan seperti ini. Saat ia merasa begitu tidak berdaya. "Aku tidak kenal kalian, kalian tidak kenal aku. Dan juga—" _Aku sudah mencemarkan nama baik kalian di chat room. Kalian akan membunuhku jika tahu._

"Oke, mungkin cara kami yang memaksamu tiba-tiba begini tidak benar." Neji mengucapkannya seakan baru sadar bahwa menarik paksa orang seenaknya itu salah. Membuat Naruto mendadak ingin melemparnya dengan pot bunga. "Kau memang punya hak untuk menolak. Tapi sejujurnya kami benar-benar berharap kau bisa bergabung. Kami membutuhkanmu sebagai _receiver_."

"_Receiver_..." Pikiran Naruto kembali melayang pada anak Deimon yang ditemuinya tempo hari. Lalu pada cerita Konohamaru mengenai Torakichi Nanpa. Semuanya berhubungan dengan kata ini—_receiver_. Dan tahu-tahu sekarang klub amefuto sekolahnya merekrutnya untuk menjadi itu.

"Kami kekurangan anggota." Shino menjelaskan dengan agak enggan. "Jadi, yah, umm, kumohon, bergabunglah dengan kami."

"Kami mohon, senior!" Anak perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang sepertinya anak kelas 10 ikut buka suara. Wajahnya kelihatan cuek, tapi permohonannya jelas tulus. Membuktikan bahwa klub ini berarti untuknya.

Klub ini berarti untuk semua orang di ruangan ini.

Naruto mendesah. Ia belum pernah mengalami ini seumur hidupnya, dibutuhkan oleh orang lain. Ia tidak pernah mendapati orang lain memohon padanya karena mereka membutuhkannya. Dan bagaimana bisa ia menolak kalau sudah begini?

"Oke," gumamnya pelan. "oke, aku gabung."

_Hanya saja jangan bunuh aku jika nanti kalian tahu aku mencemarkan nama baik kalian._

Yah, manusia boleh berharap, kan?

.

* * *

**[2]:** OC yang muncul: Shino, Yuna, Chika Fujisaki (Konoha Red Foxes)

**Review reply bagi anon-san**

**chrysothemis:** sudah diapdet ya :) baca Eyeshield 21 aja kalau mau lebih ngerti hehe

**Aqua flash:** Devil Bats masih ada di SMA Deimon. Ini ceritanya di SMA Konoha, beda sekolah ya beda klub. Semoga bisa dimengerti :)

**Elf Of The Dark:** Hai, salam kenal juga dan makasih sudah dibilang keren :) Sasu sengaja dibikin begitu :p

**Carnadeite:** Hehe kita lihat saja nanti Sasu bakal melakukan apa ke Naru :p makasih sudah baca ya

Yang punya acc bisa cek di inbox masing-masing :)

**Daftar pemain amefuto sejauh ini:**

**Konoha:** Sasuke Uchiha (QB), Neji Hyuuga (c) (Line Backer), Lee (Tight End), Shino Aburame (Running Back), Suigetsu (Line), Chouji Akamichi (Line), Hinata Hyuuga (Manajer) Tatsuya Kudo (Kicker), Kumiko Jeevas (Kapten Cheers), Shano (Line Backer), Yunna (QB), Chika Fujisaki (Tight End), Naruto Namikaze (Receiver)

**Deimon:** Shinonomi Shibata (Receiver), Mimosha Itsuwa (QB), Dilia Yoichi (Safety), Airi Hideyoshi (Manajer)

**Oujo:** Luina Fujiwara (Manajer), Faika Araifa (Running Back), Rui Aizawa (QB), Aoi Fujikawa (QB), Torakichi Nanpa (Receiver)

**Kyoshin:** Ichise Takai (QB), Yuki Hideaki (Manjaer), Takuya Amakusa (QB)

**Bando:** Hiroshi Takaeda (Kicker)

Sudah tidak terima OC lagi ya.

Makasih sekali lagi yang sudah baca sejauh ini

_Yogyakarta, 11/03/13 - 4:18 PM_


End file.
